The Kitty Chronicles I: The Ultimate Kitty
by Mallie1227
Summary: Dan Phantom's broken loose, but after an unsuccessful rendezvous with Danny, he accidentally gets turned into a cat. Now Danny has to figure out how to change Dan back and what's with this cat statue he saw Vlad accidentally drop?
1. Chapter 1

The carved stone silently watched as the intruder floated along the dark path, emitting a pinkish hue from his right hand. Every now and then, the stranger would stop and stare at a blank wall, look behind him, and mutter pastries under his breath as he chose a different course. He would look at the lifeless eyes of the stone and shudder, continuing his journey.

An hour went by in this fashion, then two, then three, but still, the ghost-hybrid would not lessen the effort of his search. This was the only place it could be. It had to be somewhere, and he wasn't going to leave without it even if it meant death. It would all be worth it.

One more turn of the corner, and at last he had found his prize! For a moment, he merely stood there, gazing in awe at the priceless treasure in front of him. Its beauty was just as great as its power. The statue was only a mere six inches tall, but that didn't deter its eye-catching ability one bit. Though the feline was not alive, it held its golden head proudly upon its body as if knowing just how powerful it truly was. The real beauty, however, came from its eyes. The right one was red, though the left was blue.

For a moment, he stood, gazing at the precious cat in front of him, before shaking his head rapidly, bringing himself out of his mesmerized state. Though, no one was around, he cautiously made his way to the pedestal. When he reached it, he looked over his shoulder before turning back to the figurine. When he was satisfied that nothing was going to jump out at him, he snatched the cat off the pedestal and flinched, waiting for a massive boulder to come chasing after him. A moment later, he cautiously opened one of his eyes and searched for a giant rock before straightening himself up again.

"I've got to stop watching all of those _Indiana Jones _movies," he muttered to himself, flying towards the door of the room.

Suddenly, the door in front of him slammed shut as the army of stone faces came to life, manipulating the walls to form gigantic bodies for themselves.

"Fudge," the stranger said, meekly.

As the stone army continued to grow, the thief tried desperately to phase through the door with no success.

"Double fudge," he replied.

A tap on the shoulder made him turn around and stare face to face with the giant stone army as they glared at him with their bright green eyes, preparing to swing their deadly blows.

"Triple fudge."

The tallest of the army swung his arm back. As it swung at his head, the ghost ducked, narrowly avoiding death. Though the giant missed the ghost, it did not miss the door. As quick as a wink, the intruder was off, flying rapidly through the new hole and dodging any stray boulders the stone army was now throwing. More and more soldiers seemed to be developing at every obstacle the intruder had managed to avoid. Of course, this made the giants even angrier, making them throw even larger boulders.

The frightened man did shoot several plasma rays at the soldiers, but quickly abandoned the effort as he saw his attacks were to no avail. If finding the statue was difficult for him in the first place, finding an exit and trying to stay alive while he was being attacked by non-living monsters was going to be impossible! At least, that's what he thought before one of the stone golems threw another heavy boulder at him. The thief successfully dodged this one, as well, but this time, the stone crashed straight through the temple's walls, creating an easy exit!

Laughing triumphantly, he flew off into the open air, but the army did not cease its chase. The stranger still had to dodge, various boulders, though thankfully, he had more room to do so. This didn't prevent the monsters from trapping him on the edge of a floating platform, however. While it is true, that a ghost might be able to fly, it is more difficult to fly after being hit by a stray boulder, which is exactly what happened to our poor fellow here.

While he had managed to successfully dodge the monsters' arsenal just a few moments earlier, he soon began to grow weak. He began to slow down, not much, but just a little. Unfortunately, it was just enough. The stones' aim was successful this time. Before he could realize it, the hybrid crash-landed to the dusty purple surface, still clinging onto the golden cat. He shuffled himself onto his knees just as a shadow came over him. He looked up and cried out as the golem held out one more rock.

Before it could throw it, however, a loud roar was heard. The roar was so powerful; the sound waves could actually be seen by the naked eye. Having a feeling that he knew the owner of this roar, the thief ducked and narrowly avoided being forced back by the roar's power. The monster was not so lucky. Before you could say, "Fudge," the golem and his army crashed into each other and broke into thousands of pebbles. With another triumphant laugh, the ghost hybrid shot up into the air and looked to see who had screamed. As soon as he saw the boy, the elder hybrid's smile vanished.

"Quadruple fudge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Yes, he is!**

"Get back here, whelp!"

Though it is often said that one should respect his elders, the ghost-hybrid boy took no heed of the other's command. Of course, the fact that the elder ghost was in the midst of shooting several glowing torpedoes at the boy might have had something to do with it. Though Danny had managed to successfully dodge Skulker's weapons, he was growing rather tired. He looked over his shoulder and shot several ice beams at the hunter, trying to dislodge the grip he had on his torpedo cannon.

"Stop shooting me and hold still!" the ghost shouted at his prey, "I can't shoot you properly if you keep twirling about!"

In response, Danny shot another beam. It hit its target, but not the weapon. The hybrid scowled as Skulker shot another torpedo.

"Danny?" a female voice cackled in his ear, "Danny, how are you holding up?"

"Awful," he responded, pressing the Fenton Phone to his ear, "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take before I drop. And Skulker doesn't look like he's going to give up anytime soon."

As if on cue, another torpedo whizzed past him, barely missing Danny's right ear.

"Dammit, whelp!" the frustrated hunter shouted.

"If you guys have a plan," the prey said, frantically, "Now would be an excellent time to do it!"

"Hang on," a male responded, "Just give us two minutes."

"I'm not sure if I can give you two seconds," his friend replied.

However, Tucker had already turned off his earphone.

"So what's the plan?" the raven-haired girl beside him asked.

"Actually," Tucker mumbled, turning bright red, "I was hoping you had one."

"Tucker!" Sam growled, grasping the controls of the Specter Speeder tightly.

"Alright, alright!" he said, quickly, "Hang on. Just turn left here."

The goth obeyed, wrenching the controls to the preferred direction.

"Okay, now wait a second," Tucker, placing a hand over Sam's, "See that crevice there? See if you can sneak the Speeder in there."

Though it was rather difficult, Sam had managed to wedge the vehicle inside.

"Now, we wait," the geek replied, bending slightly as he stared out the windshield.

"Wait?" his companion replied, "For what?"

Her question was soon answered as they both saw their friend fly rapidly past them, his pursuer still shooting torpedoes at the boy.

"Now!" Tucker shouted, pointing at the mechanical ghost, "Follow that cyborg!"

With a nod, Sam flattened the Speeder's accelerator to the floor and joined the chase. As she drove, Tucker pressed one of the buttons, allowing a large, pointy device to appear on the rooftop. Another button fired a beam through the pointy end at Skulker. The ghost turned around to discover the source of the humming noise before he was hit square in the stomach by the blast.

As the cyborg flew backwards, Danny became intangible, allowing his stalker to pass through. The hunter crash-landed on one of the purple platforms floating around the darkness of the Ghost Zone. Landing on that same platform, Danny snatched the Fenton Thermos from his waist and aimed it at the still dazed ghost. Skulker let out an angry cry as he was sucked inside. Quickly, the lid of the thermos was shut and screwed on as his friends came up from behind him.

"Whew!" Danny sighed, allowing his human form to take over, "Thanks guys."

"No problem," Tucker beamed as he stepped out of the Speeder, "I told you we had a plan all along."

"No you didn't," Sam argued, following him, "You never said that and you came up with a plan on the last minute."

"Would it kill you to be a little more supportive?" Tucker asked, frowning at her.

She shrugged in response, a smile playing on her lips.

"So," she asked, staring at the thermos, "Where are we going to release him? I mean, he's already in the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah, well," Danny replied, ruffling his fingers through his jet black hair, "I'm not taking any chances until I've recovered somewhat. I'll let him loose again after I've regained a bit of some strength."

Sam nodded her approval as Tucker raised a hand over his eyes, staring off into the distance.

"Hey," he said, pointing in front of him, "Do you guys see something out there?"

Both the ghost and the goth turned around at the geek's comment. At first, they saw nothing. After a second or two, they noticed a dot in the dark sky rapidly growing bigger and bigger.

"What is that?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not sure," Danny replied, stepping back a few steps, "But whatever it is, it's heading our way, and I don't think it's going to help us one bit just by standing here!"

All three ran towards the Speeder. Unfortunately, the thermos dropped from Danny's hand. As he turned back around, a shower of boulders just missed him. The teenager quickly grabbed the thermos and began to run again, but another boulder shower started raining on him. Quickly, he changed into Danny Phantom and became intangible just as the rocks started to touch him.

"What the heck is going on with the weather today?" he asked himself just as Sam stuck her head out the window.

"You coming or what?" she screamed.

Quickly, Danny phased through the Speeder as Tucker started the takeoff. When it was up, he drove the vehicle as fast as it could away from the scene. Unfortunately, they came across another obstacle.

"The hell-?" Sam muttered as she watched a giant human-shaped rock run towards them with a boulder raised high over its head.

"I'll take care of him," Danny replied, phasing back out, "Hey! Tall, dark, ugly!"

The golem turned its head towards the hybrid.

"Moisturizer can do wonders for cracked skin like yours!"

The giant hurled its boulder at Danny just as he allowed himself to phase through it.

"Whoa, dude," he shouted as the rock passed him, "Chill out for a second!"

He shot the monster with the strongest ice beam he could muster, and for a second, it looked as if it would work as the creature began to stiffen. Then the golem swung its free fist at the ice, breaking the solid, and picked up another boulder.

"Oh, come on," Danny sighed, "Don't make me do this."

No heed was paid to the boy's warning. The boulder was hurled as Danny phased through.

"Alright, you asked for it!" he said, drawing in a huge breath.

A split second later, the loudest scream known to ghostkind was heard, breaking the golem into several pieces. Danny noticed several other golems behind it break into similar pieces. A few moments later, the teen grunted as he fell to the ground, changing back into Danny Fenton.

"Quadruple fudge."

Danny shot up at the voice and narrowed his eyes at the figure standing in front of him.

"Plasmius," he snarled, forcing himself into Danny Phantom once more, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well," the elder hybrid replied, "I most certainly am. What on Earth are you doing here, Daniel?"

"You first," the boy snarled, folding his arms.

"What?" Vlad smirked, "Can't a man enjoy a nice flight through the Ghost Zone? It's such a splendid day here."

"Yeah," Danny snorted, "The day you just enjoy a pleasant day is the day Mom actually agrees to marry you."

Vlad's smirk became wider as he opened his mouth to respond, but the teen fended him off.

"Don't respond to that," he ordered, holding out his hand.

The other scowled at him just as the Specter Speeder pulled up behind his opponent. Sam swung the door opened and pointed a plasmic-gun at Danny's foe.

"Really, girl," Vlad snorted, "That's hardly necessary. I'm leaving."

She glared at him as he shot up into the sky.

"Good day to you Daniel and Samantha. Wish your mother-AIIIEEEEE!"

Danny looked behind him to see his two best friends on the ground with Tucker smiling sheepishly on top of Sam's back. Smoke was emitting from the plasmic-gun as the goth growled at the geek.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I tripped."

Danny rolled his eyes and looked back towards where Vlad was, only to discover he was no longer there.

"Where'd he go?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Oof!"Tucker grunted as Sam stood up, shrugging him off her.

"He must have gotten hit by the blast and landed somewhere else," she replied, brushing herself off.

"Well," Danny muttered, "At least he's gone."

"He kind of seemed like he was in a hurry to get somewhere," Tucker noticed, standing himself up, "I wonder where to."

"Hey," Sam remarked, looking down on the ground, "What's that thing?"

Danny looked over to where she pointed and noticed something glittering. He stepped towards it and took a closer look.

"I think it's a statue," he replied, picking it up, "It's a golden cat. Weird though, one of its eyes is missing."

Sam and Tucker joined him in staring at the feline as it stared back with its ruby eye.

"You think Vlad dropped it?" the girl asked, looking at Danny.

"I don't know," he shrugged, changing forms once again, "Maybe, I guess."

"I wonder what it's for," Sam said to herself.

"Well," Tucker smirked, "Danny did tell that frootloop to get a cat, remember?"

The teens snickered at the joke, unaware of the chaos at the Clock Tower just several miles from them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Why, yes he did! XD Silly frootloop.**

A purple hooded figure gazed at the portal in front of him, chuckling every now and then at the contents. Though he was aware of a persistent metallic banging in the next room, he paid no heed to it, an action which would have surely dissatisfied his employers were they here.

"Almost time," he whispered, letting his red eyes drift to the room in question.

The banging continued as several curses were muttered. The phantom responsible for the actions paused, panting slightly, before resuming his efforts.

"Almost there," Dan muttered, glaring at the cracked walls of his prison, "Just a few more shots."

His warden drifted into the room, watching the abused thermos teeter and totter on its pedestal, jumping violently with each blow its captive swung.

"Five," Clockwork muttered, changing into a toddler, "Four."

The now adult smirked as the container danced off table and crashed to the floor. The demon inside let a cry, a mixture of triumph and pain, as it rolled on the floor.

"Three," the old man whispered, trying to hold in his snickers, "Two."

The thermos finished its journey as it bumped into a wall. Clockwork could see a long, vertical crack down the side of the container. The crack let out an eerie green glow as the phantom let out a malicious laugh.

"One."

The crack became wider and wider until finally, it split the Fenton Thermos in two, releasing the world's nightmare at last.

"Finally!" Dan Phantom shouted, flying high towards the ceiling, "I'm finally free from that wretched thing!"

"Indeed," the child agreed, nodding his head, "And now, Phantom, what are you going to do?"

"Well, first," Dan sneered, "I'm going to get rid of you."

Clockwork flew up as his inmate shot an ecto-blast at him.

"Really, Phantom," he chided, "That's the best you can do? I'd be surprised at you if I didn't know that you were going to do that."

Dan growled at him before replying.

"You want a better attack? Alright, then. How's this?"

Sucking in as much air as his lungs could fit, Dan immediately exhaled it all right back out in a mighty wail. Though Clockwork knew it was coming, he didn't avoid it. He couldn't, as a matter of fact, and knew this. Raising an arm to shield his face, the toddler allowed the sound waves to push him backwards and straight through the tower walls, creating a hole in the otherwise solid building.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Dan immediately flew through the hole. He didn't get too far before Clockwork appeared before him. With another growl, the muscular ghost inhaled again, but the old man clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Take it easy," he scolded, removing his hand, "I'm not going to stop you, but I am going to warn you."

"Warn me?" Dan smirked, crossing his arms, "About what? That what I'm doing is wrong? That I'll never get away with it? That justice will eventually prevail? Oh, please, old man. I've heard it all for the past ten years and then some. It's never stopped me before. What makes you think it will this time? You might as well save your breath."

"Oh, no, no, no," the Time Master shook his head, "No, that's not what I'm going to warn you about. I know those words will do little to you."

"You're not going to lecture me?" the menace asked, looking rather wary, "What are you up to?"

"Absolutely nothing," the young man assured, "I just want to say if you leave, be prepared for the consequences."

"Consequences," Dan snorted, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that. Not. Anything else? I've got a pathetic halfa to deal with."

He tapped his foot in irritation as Clockwork smirked at him.

"The consequences might not be what you think it will. Of course, I know what it'll be, but you certainly don't. Just expect the unexpected."

"Whatever. I'm done," the younger one snorted, aiming a blast at his rival.

Not needing to be told, Clockwork immediately shot back up as another blast of ecto-energy missed him again. Phantom flew off, leaving the child to watch him disappear into the darkness.

"Try not to give anybody a reason to declaw you!" he shouted at the black dot, chuckling to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oak Leaf Ninja: No, you're not. **

**greekghostgirl: You're too kind!**

"Hmm," Jazz frowned in concentration as she examined the golden feline, "You say that Vlad dropped this?"

"We think so, yeah," Danny replied, leaning back in his chair, "Why? You find anything out about it?"

With a sigh, Jazz shook her head.

"All I can tell you is that it's gold, it's shaped like a cat, and it has a red gemstone for an eye. That's it."

"So," Tucker said, looking up from the game on his PDA, "We don't know what it's for?"

"Or why Vlad had it in the first place," Danny sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Does it really matter?" Jazz shrugged, "So he's got a golden cat, so what? He could have just bought this at some knick-knack shop in the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah," her brother snorted, "Right. If that's true, then I've got the Brooklyn Bridge to sell on eBay."

"Well," the red-head replied, picking up the statue, "I don't know what else- Hold on a minute."

"You found something?" Danny sat up a bit straighter at his sister's curious tone.

"Symbols," she muttered, examining the scribbles underneath the cat's base, "There's some sort of weird writing under here."

Both Danny and Tucker went in for a closer look at the strange hieroglyphics.

"What do you think they mean?" Tucker asked, peering over his friend's shoulder.

"Not sure," the boy replied, "You Jazz?"

The girl slowly shook her head as she continued to stare at the curious item.

"You know," she finally said, "The library might have some information that could help us decode this. We should go over there before it closes."

"And by 'we,'" Danny said, glancing at her, "You mean 'you,' right?"

Jazz scowled at her brother for several minutes before letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I'll go to the library and see what books they've got to help us. But, first…"

She took a black cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. She pressed a few buttons before a flash came from the device.

"Needed a picture of the writing," Jazz explained, putting the phone away, "I should be back in a few hours."

"See ya', " Tucker waved as the girl picked up her backpack and walked out the door.

"So," Danny asked, relaxing in his chair again, "What do you think it means?"

"I think," his friend replied, going back to his game, "It's a curse."

"A what?" the halfa's eyebrows shot up at the geek's suggestion.

"You know," Tucker shrugged, "An ancient evil curse like in the movies. Somebody breaks into a sacred place, sees a warning in an ancient language, ignores it, steals something, and BOOM! he's cursed!"

"Oh, come on, Tucker," Danny chuckled, picking up the cat, "This is the real world. Not some crappy fanfiction that's being written by a bored college student with way too much time on her hands. Ancient evil curses aren't real. Or if they are, they're not as bad as you make them out."

"You'll be singing a different tune after you turn orange and have purple spots all over your face."

"But, I'm not the one who stole it, remember? We found it with Vlad."

Before the geek could argue back, a series of screams were heard from outside of the house. Both boys ran to the windows to see what the matter was. What they saw was a heap of twisted and severely damaged vehicles. A large figure was standing on top of the pile, throwing the mutilated metal at various buildings. Though the teenagers couldn't see his face, they immediately knew exactly who their foe was just by looking at the flaming hair.

"Oh, shit!" Tucker squealed, "It's your pathological blood-thirsty homicidal maniac self!"

Danny made no reply, but continued to stare at his worst nightmare, mouth and eyes wide open.

"How in the hell-?" he started, but couldn't finish, "Oh, never mind!"

Quickly, the ghost boy sprinted out of the house while uttering his famous phrase.

"I'm going ghost!"

Two white rings circled his waist and traveled in opposite directions as Fenton became Phantom. He had glanced at the statue he had forgotten he was still holding, but tossed it back into the house before phasing through the walls.

"Oh, Danny," the malicious demon cackled, tossing a Porsche at a random shopping mall, "Where are you?"

He was answered by an attempted punch from behind, but sensing the attack, Dan had shifted the molecules in his chest, allowing his younger counterpart to fall face-first through the hole.

"There you are," the elder Phantom sneered, as the boy got back up, "I've been thinking about the perfect revenge against you for shutting me up in a soup container."

"You should have stayed there!" Danny shouted, facing his enemy, "Cause I'm about to put you back in!"

"I would love to see you try," Dan smirked before unleashing his Ghostly Wail at the poor boy.

Though Danny should have really seen that coming, he was nevertheless, completely caught off guard and found himself sailing into the air. He phased through the buildings in his way, but landed rather painfully on the ground. Dan, who had been following the halfa from above, landed near him as Danny groaned, shuffling himself to his knees.

"You know how I'm going to kill you?" his menace asked, watching in amusement at the hybrid's furious expression, "I'm going to make it nice and slow so that you'll feel every ounce of pain as long as possible."

"Oh, please," Danny snorted, wiping the blood from his cut lip, "You think I'm scared of you?"

"If you're not now," Dan replied, narrowing his crimson eyes, "You will be soon enough."

The younger Phantom flew up as the elder one charged at him, but his escape was short-lived. Dan had caught him rodeo-style with an ecto-rope he had made, forcing the teen back down.

"Wait a second," Danny scowled, "If you kill me, then what's going to happen to you?"

"If there is one good thing that I must say about you ruining my time line," the ghost growled, "Is that you ruined it while I was still in the past. Apparently, that makes me exist out of time. So, you see, Danny, it doesn't matter if you live or die. I'll still exist. And after I'm finished with you, I'll show the entire world what my existence can do."

Danny flinched as Dan raised his fist to deliver a blow, but a blast of plasmic slime caught him by surprise, forcing him to release his hold on the boy. Danny turned his head to see who his rescuer was just as Tucker bent down to untie him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the hybrid cried frantically, "Not that I don't appreciate being saved, but you're going to get killed if you stay here!"

"You got that right," Dan growled from behind.

Danny quickly took hold of his friend and rapidly flew into the sky just as the spook shot an electric ecto-beam in the geek's direction.

"We've got you out of here," Danny said, looking behind him.

"What?" Tucker frowned, "And leave you to deal with your jerky self all by yourself? Not a chance!"

"Tucker!" the exasperated hybrid pleaded, "I can't let you do that! You'll get killed!"

"So will you if you insist on going at this alone!" his friend argued back.

"Look," Danny sighed, landing in a nearby park, "If you want to help, then go find Sam and Jazz. Tell them what's going on, and get them out of here!"

"Whatut you?"

The teen had no time to reply as he saw his ultimate enemy flying towards them.

"Get out of here!" Danny shouted, flying up to meet the demon.

Reluctantly, Tucker ran, sending an urgent text message to both Sam and Jazz, warning them of the danger.

"You can run all you like, Danny," Dan said, coming closer to his prey, "But you'll never escape your fate!"

He grabbed the boy by the ankle, spun around a few times, and released him again, sending the teen spiraling out of control to the nearest building, which happened to be Fenton Works. Danny crash-landed inside the Fenton Op Center and involuntarily morphed back to his human form. Moaning, Danny sat up, only yanked off the ground by his collar and tossed into the floor below, creating a new hole.

"There's got to be something," he groaned, transforming back into his ghost form, "If I can get to the basement, I might be able to find something to help me."

He phased through the floor just as Dan reached for his collar again. With a growl, he followed the boy and caught him with his torso sticking out of the kitchen floor.

"Oh, no you don't," he sneered, grabbing his puny self and yanking him up, "Don't even try to think about it. It won't work."

Desperately, Danny tried to pry the older spook's fingers from his jumpsuit collar, but that only resulted in a malicious chuckle.

"Oh," Dan smirked, "You want me to put you down? Well, why didn't you just say so?"

With a grunt, the demon flung Danny on the opposite side of the room, knocking over the kitchen table in the process. Danny let out a small whimper as he landed and changed forms once again, unaware of the golden cat that had landed on his lap, staring at the violent spook with its glowing eye.

"I'm starting to get weary of our cat-and-mouse game," Dan said casually, walking slowly up to the injured teen, "I think it's time to end this once and for all, don't you?"

Without waiting for an answer, the phantom grabbed the hybrid's neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Good-bye, Danny," he smirked, tightening his fingers around the child's neck, "And good riddance."

Danny gasped and choked as he kicked as hard as he could at his would-be killer, but only in vain. His attempts to escape were growing weaker and weaker with every kick as the ghost's malicious smirk became wider and wider. Spots began to dance in front of Danny's eyes, signaling the arrival of his death. But, just as he was about to give up, a shout of surprise caught his attention, followed by the immediate release of his neck.

Massaging his neck, Danny coughed and gasped, filling his burning lungs with the oxygen they so desperately needed. The surprised cry continued, but seemed to change from human to a more animal-like cry. The hybrid looked around and noticed the statue's glowing eye emitting a red beam. His glance followed the beam's target, causing the boy to shout in surprise himself.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted, distracting the teen's attention for a moment, "Danny, I saw you crash here. Are you-"

Tucker stopped speaking suddenly as he watched with a mixture of horror and awe at the spectacle in front of him. It was Dan who had been the mute feline's target, but he appeared to be shrinking. In fact, he was shrinking! His vertical height wasn't the only thing that was affected, though. His claws, hair, and canines grew longer as his pointy ears moved to the top of his head. His animal-like shriek became more high-pitched as he crouched on all fours with a tail sprouting from behind.

Tucker and Danny both stared, mouth agape, at Dan's transformation. At long last, it was complete, but there was no Dan. At least, there was no bipedal Dan. The now-cat-ghost stared with wide eyes at his new paws, the lower part of the two front legs black with the upper part white, leaving the lower part of the back legs white and the upper part black. His back was completely white, but his front was a mixture of white and black with the white logo displayed proudly on his chest. His face was completely white with the exception of a pink nose and bright, red eyes. The eyes stared at the black tail coming from behind him.

"Mreow?" he asked, completely confused.

Tucker and Danny stared at their new pet before staring at the cause of it. The ruby was no longer glowing. It sat in the golden feline's eye socket, staring ahead as if nothing had happened. Its owner held its head just as proudly as before, oblivious to the chaos it had just created.

"See?" Tucker shouted, pointing at the statue, "I told you it was cursed!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Brandyjin: I don't think he'd let you pet him, let alone keep him as a pet. You certainly draw much better than I can, especially Dan.**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: This is what happens when I've got no homework (though I've got plenty of it now), I'm watching **_**The Ultimate Enemy**_**, and I'm surfing on LOL Cats. Madness! **

**greekghostgirl: Indeed, he would. XD**

"So," Tucker said, slowly, "What do we do about him?"

He pointed to the angry cat, swishing his tail back and forth, glaring at Danny. In response, the teen shifted uneasily in his seat, making sure that as much distance as possible was kept between him and the feline, both nonliving and living.

"Uh," he responded, ruffling his hair, "I have no idea."

The boys continued staring at the animal as it growled at them with his ears flattened against his head, obviously blaming them for his transformation. Danny turned his attention to the statue. At least this cat wouldn't hurt him, at least, not painfully, he hoped.

"What I'd like to know is how it did that," he continued, mostly talking to himself.

"Well," Tucker asked, "What happened?"

"He was strangling me," Danny replied, rubbing his throat and glaring at the cat.

In turn, the animal hissed at him, wagging his tail ferociously.

"And then," the hybrid continued, ignoring Dan, "That golden cat just blasted him with his eye and, well, you know the rest."

"You think the statue could change him back?" the geek asked, arching an eyebrow.

Dan stopped his furious tail-swishing and raised his ears at the mention of morphing back into his original form.

"Yeah," Danny snorted, "That's a great idea, Tucker. Let's change him back so that he could try to kill us again. Hey, maybe he'll succeed this ti= OUCH! He bit me!"

The cat removed his fangs from the boy's ankle and let out another hiss before retreating back to his corner in the kitchen, resuming his angry glare. Tucker dampened a paper towel and gave it to his friend to help clean up.

"Thanks," the ghost said, wincing as he placed the towel on his bleeding flesh, "Anyways, even if I wanted to change him back, which I don't…"

He glared at the animal as he said this, causing Dan to let out a loud growling sound mixed with a hiss.

"I don't how," he finished, giving Tucker the towel to throw away, "And quite frankly, I don't care to, either. He can just go and get eaten by Dash's Rottweiler for all I- YEOWCH! DAMMIT!"

Tucker turned towards Danny just in time to see to his friend grab a nearby newspaper off the table and swat it at his evil alternative-future feline self, who was in the midst of using the leg of his past self as a scratching post.

"DAMMIT!" Danny continued to shout, swatting at the cat, "THAT HURTS! OFF! BAD KITTY!"

At the mention of the words "bad kitty," Dan increased his scratching speed, digging even deeper to his weakling self's leg.

"OW!"

Tucker turned on the faucet and pulled out the spray nozzle and aimed it at the cat.

"No!" he shouted, squirting water on Dan, "No! That's a bad kitty! No!"

Agitated at being wet and at being talked to like an animal, the cat, released Danny, letting him sink to the floor in pain, and charged at Tucker, opening his mouth wide as he readied himself to sink his teeth into the geek. But Tucker realized what he as planning and sprayed again.

"I said 'No!'" he continued, making Dan jump back a foot, "Don't make me bring out the Super Soaker!"

Drenching, the feline tried to attack again, only to be refuted once more. Finally, giving up, Dan hissed at the teenagers before sprinting towards the living-room and hiding under the sofa, shivering cold. Satisfied that the cat was gone for now, Tucker placed the spray nozzle back where it belonged, and helped Danny up to his feet as he moaned in pain.

"Come on," the geek said, leading his friend towards the stairs, "Let's go to the bathroom and clean you up there. Less messy that way."

As they passed the couch, both Phantoms glared at each other. Dan stuck his head out, flattening his ears, and let out another hiss before quickly sticking it back under. Danny shot an ecto-blast at the couch in response.

"Mreow!" the feline protested, furiously wagging his tail.

"That's what I should have done in the first place!" Danny shot back as Tucker tried to calm him down.

"Dude," the geek protested, pulling Danny towards the first step, "Chill out, alright? You might have powers, but he's got claws! Remember that now, unless of course you like being used as catnip."

Dan growled, watching the boys go up the stairs. He continued shivering from underneath the sofas he decided what to do now. Things hadn't gone as planned and would most likely stay that way until he could get back into his shape, let alone his powers. He had no Ghostly Wail, no ecto-blasts, no electric ecto-blasts. He couldn't even lift up a trash can, let alone a tank like he used to. The only ghost- powers Dan had in his new form were intangibility, invisibility, and the usual floating ability. He couldn't do anything useful! At least Cujo could grow in size.

The thought of Cujo made the kitty ghost nervous for some reason, which he was completely disgusted by. If Dan couldn't gather up the courage to fight a dog, what hope did he have to fight the other spooks in the Ghost Zone? Zip. Zero. Zilch. As much as he hated staying here, he didn't think that he really had much of a choice. Besides, that statue was being kept here. If it could turn him into a cat, then it had to be able to turn him back to a humanoid ghost!

As he came to this conclusion, Dan realized he was no longer shivering. He thought it was a slight improvement until he looked down and discovered why. He widened his eyes in horror as he saw his tongue on one of his front legs. Disgusted, he snapped the tongue back into his mouth and tried to spit the hair out of his mouth. He succeeded somewhat as a glowing hairball came shooting out of his mouth and straight through the front door of the house. Dan growled at the discovery of his new power.

"Ecto-hairballs," he thought, sarcastically, "Joy."

The front door swinging wide open caught his attention. Dan raised his head and watched as two familiar girls came running into the house.

"Danny!" Sam cried, sprinting inside, "Danny! Where are you? Are you alright? Danny!"

"Apparently," the cat thought, "Sam had already been alerted to my presence here."

"He's upstairs!" Tucker shouted down, "We're all okay! We'll be down in a minute!"

The younger girl sighed in relief and sat down on one end of the sofa as the red-head wiped something green and hairy off her face and tossing it into the trash-can.

"Ew!" she cried out, disgusted, "What the hell is this? Yuck!"

Dan focused on the object for a moment before realizing that was his hairball she was disgusted by, reminding him about his new, unwilling species change.

"Meow," he sighed, exasperated, as he buried his head into his paws.

Jazz straightened herself up at the sound and looked around the room.

"That's weird," she muttered.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"No," Jazz shook her head, "Sam, did you hear a cat just a moment ago?"

"A cat?" the goth replied, confused, "What you mean that statue?"

Growling in irritation, Jazz shook her head.

"I could have sworn I heard a cat in here."

Sam shrugged, "Are you sure you didn't-"

She stopped and stared at the object underneath the other side of the couch. She noticed the creature underneath widen its eyes in surprise and try to crouch itself further underneath. Jazz noticed her staring at something and followed Sam's gaze before widening her eyes herself.

"Is that a…?" she asked, not finishing her question.

Not answering, Sam got down onto the floor and crawled to where the creature was. As she got closer, she saw that it was indeed a cat, and it didn't look too happy to see her. The cat flattened its ears down and hissed as she got closer.

"Hey, there, Kitty," she whispered, increasing her pitch a bit, "It's okay. I'm a friend."

The cat continued to glare at her, moving only its tail in a furious fashion. To Dan's dismay, Jazz started crawling towards him, too, a big, stupid grin on her face.

"Well, hi there!" she said, trying to sound cute, "Aren't we a cutie-wootie-bitty-kitty!"

The tail's swishing increased its speed as Dan growled at her for daring to call him cute.

"Well," Jazz responded, pretending to be insulted, "Aren't we a Mister Grumpy Pants. Yes, we are!"

"Uh, Jazz," Sam said, crawling back a few inches, "I think we should leave him alone. He didn't sound too happy."

"Well, of course he's not happy!" his annoying sister continued in her annoying voice, "He was scared by that awful meanie-weenie ugly Danny ghost, wasn't he?"

"Ugly?" Dan cried out, insulted.

"Mreow?" the cat spat out, his hair standing on end, making Sam jump back a bit.

"Jazz?" she said, warily, "I think he's really upset. We should leave him alone."

"Oh," the red-head continued, not noticing Sam, "It's okay! He won't hurt you anymore, no he won't! Here! I'll give you something you'll like!"

"You're dead body?" Dan thought, sarcastically as Jazz scrambled over to her backpack.

"Here you go, Kitty-Witty!" she said, taking out her shoes and unlacing them, "He wanna play?"

Dan glared at her as she crouched back down to his level and tossed one end of the lace in his direction. When he didn't react, Jazz moved her hand, making the string wriggle on the floor. Agitated, the cat smacked the string, trying to bat it out of the way, but to his annoyance, his sister moved it back towards him. She giggled as he batted it out of the way again, only to have it reappear. Determined to stop it once and for all, Dan jumped on the string, only to have Jazz pull it away a second before he landed. Both girls giggled as he realized his failure in capturing the object.

"Aw," Sam cooed, forgetting her earlier advice, "Poor kitty!"

"The string is evil!" Jazz giggled, wiggling it into the air, now.

Not about to be made a fool of in front of the weakling humans, Dan crouched down and pounced at the shoelace, certain that he would be triumphant in this game, only to have his sister yank it away, yet again. Now, he was mad. The cat charged at the string just in time to see it being whipped away from him, yet again. Round and round the two went, with Dan furiously chasing the shoelace at every turn as the girls giggles became louder and louder.

"What's going on down there?" Danny wondered out loud as he wrapped a bandage around his injured leg.

"I don't know," Tucker shrugged, putting away the first aid kit, "Maybe something funny happened on the way here?"

Without waiting for a reply, Tucker walked over to the stairs, perching himself on the top step.

"Hey!" he shouted down, "What's going on down there?"

"We're playing with the cat!" Jazz shouted back as Sam giggled on.

"Oh," Tucker said, turning back to Danny, "They're just playing with the cat."

Danny stared at Tucker with wide eyes as the geek slowly realized what he had just repeated.

"Playing with the cat?" the both shouted at the same time.

Tucker immediately ran downstairs as his friend quickened his pace on wrapping up his wounds.

"Uh, girls!" the geek shouted as he came down, "I wouldn't-"

He didn't finish his sentence. He was too stupefied to move as he watched Dan race around the room, chasing after Jazz as she dangled a piece of string in his face.

"That's right!" she said, gleefully, "Kill it, Kitty! Kill the evil string!"

"Uh," Tucker said, regaining his senses, "He's going to kill a lot more than the string if you don't stop teasing him!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, looking up.

"That cat's not really a cat!" he shouted.

Both girls stared at him, confused, as Dan tried standing on his back legs to reach the string, only to land back down on all fours.

"Look," the geek responded, "I'll show you."

He raced back to the kitchen, grabbed the golden cat, and sprinted back to the living-room.

"See," he said, holding up the idol, "This cat turned Danny into a cat!"

"Wait," Sam responded, taken aback, "The cat's Danny?"

"Yes," Tucker said, only to shake his head, "I mean no! I mean yes it's Danny, but no it's not!"

"That doesn't make sense," Jazz replied, still dangling the string.

"I mean Danny's not the cat! But the cat's Danny! Not Danny, the other Danny!"

"He's what?" both girls asked, confused.

"Aargh!" Tucker groaned, exasperated, "I mean- whoops!"

The living cat had pounced again, trying to capture the shoelace, and accidently knocked Tucker over, tripping him on top of Sam's arachnid knapsack.

"My project!" the younger girl screamed, roughly shoving Tucker off.

Quickly, she opened her backpack and groaned as she pulled out a smashed shoebox.

"My diorama," she groaned, "Dammit, Tucker, I spent weeks on that!"

"Come on, Kitty," Jazz said, scooping up Dan, "You don't want to be caught in the middle when Sam gets mad. Trust me."

"Mreow?" he asked, too surprised at his sister's boldness to fight back.

"Sorry! Sorry!" her friend answered, raising his hands.

"You'll be sorry after I'm through with you!" she responded, chasing after the poor geek.

"Aaugh!" Tucker screamed, unaware he was still holding the statue as he sprinted as fast as he could with Sam right on his heels.

"I'll kill you, Tucker!" she screamed.

Dan watched in amusement as his former friends went round and round the room, wondering who would win this fight, though he hardly doubted it would be Tucker.

"Danny!" he prayed to his friend, "Help me!"

Sam narrowed her violet eyes at her prey as he continued to scream for help. Usually, she wasn't a violent person, but after weeks of sleepless nights, researching, and designing, only to have it all ruined in front of her eyes, she figured she could excuse herself for her burst of violence today. Just this once.

"I'll kill you!" she continued shouting.

"Help!" he responded, tripping over.

"Got you!" she hissed, reaching down to grab him.

Fortunately for her victim, the golden feline had heard the boy's woes and allowed its glowing eye to finally shoot its beam at Sam. Sam let out a shocked cry as the glowing light hit her square in the chest. Jazz, Tucker, and Dan watched in surprise as Sam succumbed to her transformation, although Dan paid close attention to the golden cat and its eye as his high-school crush shrunk in size, though her hair grew in length, eventually covering her whole body. Within one minute, the statue stopped delivering its affects, its eye returning to normal as it gazed on the new Sam.

"Mew?" the black cat cried, looking at her new tail with wide eyes.

Danny, who had finally cleaned up his leg and the blood in the bathroom sink came flying down as soon as Sam's metamorphosis was complete. He stared at the new feline as she stared back, the horror and confusion obvious in her amethyst eyes.

"Mew!" she repeated, getting up on her hind legs and placing her front paws on the left leg of Danny's jeans.

Danny stared at Sam, then stared at Jazz, ignoring the fact that she was holding Dan. Jazz quickly pointed to Tucker as the source of Sam's new problem. As the ghost-hybrid turned his head to Tucker, the other boy scowled at Jazz.

"Oh, sure," he said, folding his arms, "Blame it all on me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Oak Leaf Ninja: I know! I can still see his little black tail swishing in anger as the girls dangle that damn string in his face, making him succumb to his new instincts.**

**CSIalchemist: Okay!**

**greekghostgirl: Yes, she is! What madness will happen now?**

**Foreverphantom014: And it's all because of that frootloop!**

Jazz giggled nervously, tugging at her collar as Dan glared at her from underneath the sofa, twitching his tail madly.

"Now," she said, sheepishly, "When I called you ugly-"

"Mreow!" he interrupted, pressing his ears flat as he extended his claws towards her.

"Sorry!" Jazz shouted, jumping back, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

Her apology was responded with a hiss.

"Will you two knock it off?" Danny scolded from his seat, "In case you've forgotten, we've got a major problem here! Now, Tucker, tell me again, what happened?"

"Like I said," Tucker replied, ignoring Sam's glare, "I was warning the girls about Dan after I saw him chase a piece of string."

"Mreow!" Dan growled, following his protest with a hiss.

"Sorry!" Jazz apologized again, "I thought you were really a cat!"

"Go on," Danny urged his friend, interrupting the argument.

"Anyways, I was warning them, but then Dan tripped me into Sam's backpack and I accidently broke her History project."

A growl came from the black cat sitting next to Danny.

"She got mad at me," the geek continued, "Chased me around, and then that statue let out another kitty curse!"

"A curse?" Jazz replied, rolling her eyes, "Tucker, please. There's no such thing as curses,

especially a kitty curse."

"Mreow!" the multi-colored tom argued.

"Mew!" Sam agreed.

"Okay," the older girl said, correcting herself, "Maybe there is a kitty curse, but there's got to be a way to reverse it, right?"

"You tell me," her brother replied, "You find anything out about those symbols?"

"No, not much," she sighed, shaking her head, "Dan came along and interrupted my studies when he tossed a pick-up truck into the library's reference room."

She glared at the culprit as he raised his ears a little and purred at the thought of his mass destruction.

"However," she continued, looking back at Danny, "What I did discover is that the symbols look very similar to ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics."

"Wait," Tucker asked, "You mean Vlad got this cat in Egypt?"

At the mention of the cheese-head, Dan looked curiously at the geek.

"Mreow?" he asked.

"Mew," the other cat answered, curling up on the couch, "Meow mew."

"Meow?" he responded, looking taken aback, "Mrew?"

"Mew," the other responded, resting her head on her paws.

The three humans watched this conversation in complete silence, not exactly sure what was going on, or if they should say something.

"Anyways," Danny finally said, "If we want to change Sam back, we're going to have to find Vlad and ask him about this."

"Mreow!" Dan spat out, making his hair stand as he glared at the female feline.

"Yes, Sam," her friend replied, glaring at the outraged tom, "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to change you back, too? You tried to kill me, remember? Not to mention my family and friends!"

The cat quickly ran from his hiding space and sank his fangs deep into his idiot self's ankle.

"OW! Hey!" the hybrid protested.

"No!" Tucker shouted, taking a spray bottle from the table, "No! Bad kitty! No biting!"

Dan hissed as the geek continued pelting water droplets onto his fur. Swishing his tail furiously, the dampened cat ran back underneath the sofa, growling as he licked himself dry.

"In the meantime," Jazz said, helping her brother find the band-aids, "What are we going to do about them? You think Mom's going to let us keep them?"

"Do you think I will let you keep what?" a woman in a jumpsuit replied, walking into the living-

room.

"Mom!" Danny said, quickly shoving his pants leg back down to hide the wound, "You're home!"

"Well, of course I'm home, sweetie! I mean, after that terrible ghost destroyed our op center, you think I'm just going to keep doing what I was doing? Of course not! Now, what do you want think I'll let you keep?"

"Uh," her son answered, "See… What we're asking… well.."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Dan got up from his spot and slowly walked towards his mother. He was going to hate what he was about to do, but he had no choice. He couldn't just live in the Ghost Zone in this condition. And Danny certainly wasn't helping his cause.

"Mreow," he answered, sweetly, striding up to Maddie, "Mreow."

"What the-?" the confused woman looked down as the purring cat started rubbing her leg.

"Mreow," he cooed in response, trying to look as sweet as he could be.

Sam had apparently caught on to what he was doing and quickly jumped off the couch to join in.

"Mew," she purred, following Dan's lead.

The tom got up on his hind legs and placed his forepaws on Maddie's leg.

"Mreow," he pleaded.

Danny, Tucker, and Jazz all stared in amazement at the cats. Sam they could understand, but Dan had them completely baffled. This gho0st was responsible for the misery, losses, hardship, and so much more in the past ten years of his timeline. He had tried to kill his own friends and family, including his past self, and now he was purring sweetly acting completely innocent. If Danny hadn't known better, he would have probably fallen for this charade. His mom certainly had.

"Aw!" she cooed, stooping down to pick up the purring tom, "Well, aren't you the sweetest thing!"

Danny didn't agree with his mom's opinion, but if he wanted Sam to stay as well, then he couldn't really say anything about Dan, who was currently purring with delight, whether it was real or not, Danny wasn't sure, as Maddie petted him.

"Mew!" Sam cooed, standing on her hind legs as well.

"Aw!" Maddie cooed to her, "Well, aren't you both the sweetest little things! Where did you two come from?"

She turned her head to her children as she asked that question.

"Uh," Jazz responded, trying to quickly think up a plausible story, "They came running in here when that ghost attacked the town, and they look lost."

"Mreow," Dan joined in, trying to make his face as sad as he could without bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I was thinking," his sister continued, "We could keep them until we find the owner?"

"We could keep what?" her father asked, bounding into the room, "A ghost?"

"Jack! Hush!" Maddie said, sitting on the floor, allowing the black cat to curl up in her lap, "You're scaring the poor kitties! That evil ghost scared them enough!"

"Mew," the one in her lap cried, rubbing against Maddie's leg.

Jumping out of his mother's arms, Dan walked over to his father to try to get on his good side.

"Mreow," he cooed, rubbing himself against the large man.

"Aw!" Jack said, bending over to scratch the cat's head, "Hey, there little guy! Did you see the ghost? I was going to shoot him with my new Fenton Laser!"

The multi-colored cat stepped back a little as Jack took out a shiny device from his pocket.

"Jack, I've already told you," his wife said, cuddling Sam, "That's a laser pointer. You can't shoot a ghost with it. Well, I mean you can, but it wouldn't harm him."

Feeling a little relieved, the tom went back to his cuddling.

"So," Danny finally said, "Can we keep them?"

"Well," his mom said, as the black cat purred away, "They're both just so sweet! I can't say no. I don't see why we can't help them. But it's just until the owner comes to get them. Oh, and somebody's going to have buy some kitty supplies."

She stood up after giving the female cat one last scratch.

"What's their names? Do you guys know?"

"Oh, yeah, we do," Tucker replied, "Da-"

"Derrick and Raven!" Jazz shouted, interrupting Tucker, "Yes. That's their names! Derrick and Raven!"

"What?" Tucker whispered.

"You can't use their real names," she whispered back, "If we tell her Sam's real name she's going to ask where Sam is and invite her over! Kind of hard to invite a human over here when she's a cat!"

"Now, then," Maddie continued, "I'll make a list of supplies we need for Derrick and Raven. What did I do with that notepad?"

"Oh," Jack replied, scratching Dan's head, "It's in the kitchen."

He turned on the Fenton Laser and pointed the beam at the kitchen wall. As soon as he did, Dan and Sam stared at the red dot on the blank surface.

"Oh! Look, Jack!" she said to her husband, "I think they like your pointer."

Dan ran over to the wall to smack at the dot, but Sam beat him to it. Maddie took the pointer from Jack and waved it around the room, laughing in delight as the cats took chase and tried to kill the evil dot.

"Oh, my gosh!" Jazz gasped as she laughed.

Even Danny and Tucker joined in with their snickers as both Sam and Dan glared at them. Dan was about ready to bite Danny again, only the sudden change in direction of the laser pointer distracted his attention. He cursed to himself as he chased after it and thought he heard Sam do the same.

"Dammit," Sam growled, smacking at the beam only to discover it was now in the opposite side of the room, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I don't know," Dan panted after her, following the light, "But if your pathetic friends don't stop laughing at me, I'm murder them in their beds with my claws."

"For once," she answered, smacking at the wall, "I wouldn't try to stop you."


	7. Chapter 7

**RaDianTFreezez: Yep, he probably would.**

**CSIalchemist: You really didn't miss much. Sam was telling him about how they got that statue.**

**DanPhantomsApprentice: He's your muse, too? And you'd better do what he says. Dan's already pissed at me for making this story.**

**Dan Muse: What are you doing? You're not writing another chapter, are you? **

**Me: No, of course not! **

**greekghostgirl: Clockwork did see that. He already knew about it and laughed his head off when it happened. And yes, Danny, you had better beware.**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: My kitties like the laser, too! As a matter of fact, "Derrick and Raven" are based on my kitties, Bailey and Mini. Mini's the evil one. **

Dan lifted his head and smelled the air. He saw Sam stare out into the hallway doing the same, but he paid no attention to her. He was more interested in the delightful scent in the air that was making his mouth water. Funny, though. Dan could have sworn he knew this smell from somewhere, he just couldn't put his paw on it. No longer able to help himself, he dashed into the kitchen with Sam close behind his heels. When they came closer, the woman inside smiled down upon them.

"Aw!" Maddie cooed, "Are you two hungry?"

Not waiting for an answer, she put two bowls down on the floor filled with the delicious smelling stuff. Tuna! That was the smell! It was tuna! He shoved his face into the bowl, feeling a little resentment about having to resort himself to this just so he could eat, but the delicious food stuffs in his mouth quickly helped him forget about it.

Sam, however, wasn't as eager to join him. She stared sadly into her bowl, the pleasant aroma tempting her to give in, but she wouldn't allow it. She may be a cat, but she still had standards.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Fenton asked, frowning, "Aren't you hungry, Raven?"

She nudged the food bowl closer to the cat with her foot, but still, Sam wouldn't eat. She turned away hungry, but still the scent lingered in her nostrils, making her stomach growl. Luckily, Danny realized what was going on.

"Maybe," he suggested, "She's a vegetarian?"

"Cats aren't vegetarians," his mother said, frowning, "It's impossible."

"We could try, though. Right?" he asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Danny went for the carrots and celery and ran them through the food processor. His mother looked on in amusement as Sam started purring at the thought of not having to feel guilty as she ate. Dan certainly didn't feel any guilt as he finished his bowl and moved on to hers. Sam gave him a glare as he wolfed down her untouched food.

"What?" he protested, glaring back, "You're not going to eat this."

"You pig," she muttered.

Without even responding, Dan went back to eating Sam's snack. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long for her meal.

"Here you go, S-, I mean, Raven," Danny said, putting her vegetarian dish down.

The female went towards it before sniffing the offering. It wasn't as nice as the tuna, but at least no fish would have to be murdered on her account. She ate her meal, noting that veggies didn't taste as nice as they used to when she was human.

"Well, I'll be darned," Mrs. Fenton replied, watching her, "You were right, Danny. That cat is a vegetarian."

Her son shrugged as she continued to watch the black cat with interest. She glanced over to Derrick and noticed he was finished with his bowl and half-way through Raven's old one.

"Derrick," she scolded gently, stooping down to pick up the bowls, "You greedy thing. No."

"Mreow," the tom protested as she took away his heaven, "Mreow!"

"No, sweetie, no," Maddie continued chiding to the pleading cat, "It's not yours. I don't want you to get fat, now."

"Oh, come on!" Dan pleaded, standing on his hind legs, "She's not even going to eat it!"

He extended his forepaws, trying in vain to reach the food, but his mother had already thrown it in the garbage. With a growl, he got back down on all fours, glaring at Danny as the teen held on to the counter to keep from falling over in his laughter.

"Now, now, Derrick," his mother continued scolding, "Behave. Why don't you go play in the living-room?"

Reluctantly taking the hint, Dan walked towards his spot underneath the couch, ignoring Sam's chortling in her bowl. As he curled up, the ghost-cat mentally kicked himself. What the hell did he just do back there? He just went and made a fool of himself and for what? An extra bowl of tuna? Dammit, he didn't even like tuna in the first place, now he's losing his shit over it?

Swishing his tail madly, Dan glared at the golden idol responsible for this. Sam had told him Vlad had the statue when the twerps found it. What did the frootloop want with it, turn himself into a cat? While it would Vlad being a cat would be a great improvement, Dan didn't think the cheesehead wanted the statue for that purpose.

"What did he want with it, that's what I'd like to know," he said to himself.

"You mean Vlad?" Sam replied next to him, making the tom bang his head on the underside of the sofa.

"Dammit!" he hissed, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," she said, not sounding the least bit sorry, "And your guess about Vlad's use for it is as good as mine."

"Where'd It come from," he asked, "You know?"

"Nope," she responded, "A bunch of rock things were chasing us when we bumped into Vlad. Where'd he'd been, I've no clue. Tucker thought he looked like he was in a hurry to leave, and now I see why."

"Still doesn't explain why he wanted it," Dan remarked.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled, leaning over the stair banister, "Danny! Tucker! Mrs. Manson called! She wants Sam back home!"

"Aw, shit," Sam cursed, "I completely forgot about them."

"Aw, shit," Tucker cursed on the sofa, "I completely forgot about them!"

"What are we going to do?" Danny groaned, "I can't tell them Sam's a cat! They hate me enough as it is!"

"Mew," Sam replied, sticking her head out from her hiding spot.

"We are so screwed," Tucker replied.

"Mew," the black cat came out from the couch.

"Well," Jazz said, pacing the room, "We can't just stand here and talk about it! We have to do something!"

"But what?" Tucker asked.

"Mew!" the cat responded, jumping up into Tucker's lap.

Confused, everyone stared at Sam as she purred and rubbed the geek's arm before placing a paw on his chest.

"Mew."

"Wait a second," Jazz said, "I think I understand what she's saying. Tucker, you're going to have to take her place."

"What?" the boy cried out, jumping out of his seat and ignoring Sam as she slid off, "Are you crazy? I'm not parading around as Sam again!"

"But, Tucker, Danny and I have to- Wait, again?"

"Long story," her brother intervened, "Let's just say Circus Gothica isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Okay," the red-head responded, slowly, "Anyways, Danny and I have to go look for Vlad and get him to tell us what's going on with that cat! We can't take Sam's place! And besides, your parents are out of town all week! They'll never know!"

"Oh," the teen responded, sarcastically, "And Sam's parents won't, either?"

"Just pretend to be sick," Danny suggested, "Stay upstairs all day and lock the door. No one will know!"

Before he could protest, Jazz took Tucker by the arm and dragged him upstairs.

"Come on," she said, "I think Sam left a change of clothes around here somewhere."

"This is so wrong," Tucker lamented, helplessly.

Danny followed his sister and friend up the stairs as Sam watched. Dan returned his glare to the statue as she joined him again under the couch.

"You're still here?" he remarked, sarcastically.

"Well," she replied, "What else am I going to do? Stuff my face with tuna?"

"Shut it," he growled, flattening his ears.

"Anyways," she sighed, "About Vlad, do you think the statue's just another world domination plan of his?"

"As crazy as that cheese-head may be," Dan replied, "I've got to think this is way too crazy for him. What would his plan be? Turn everybody into cats?"

"That does sound rather stupid," Sam admitted.

"It is stupid," he replied.

She glared at the spook as she growled at him and returned the favor.

"Well," he replied, arrogantly, "It is."

Before an all-out catfight could start, Jack had come bursting through the front door with a heap of bags in his hand.

"Hey, Maddie!" he cried ,"I'm back from the pet store!"

"Oh, here," she replied, helping him with the bags, "Just put them on the table. I'll take care of them."

Raven and Derrick peeked their heads out from under the furniture, watching with curiosity.

"Aw, how cute!" Maddie chuckled, gleefully, "They're cuddling with each other!"

Quick as a wink, Derrick and Raven bolted out of their spots and ran to the opposite sides of the room, furiously cleaning themselves.

"Oops," she cooed, "I embarrassed them."

"I'll say," the tom muttered, rapidly licking his left front leg.

"Here's something you two will enjoy!" his father replied, taking out a box from one of the bags, "I got you two a mousie!"

Both cats looked stupefied at the large man as he opened the box and extracted a yellow-battery operated mouse. When he had switched on the toy and placed on the ground, he chuckled as the cats watched with wide eyes as their new plaything sped around the room.

"No," Dan muttered, mesmerized by the toy, "No. Come on, Dan. You can do this. You can hold back. Don't chase after it. Don't chase after it. Don't chase after it."

"It's just a mouse," Sam muttered, staring at the object, "It's just a mouse. It's just a mouse. Don't lose your shit over a mouse."

When the mouse sped past her, she abandoned all hope of holding back as she chased after it. Dan cursed to himself as his legs disobeyed his mind.

"They love it!" Jack chortled, watching the cats dance around the room with the toy.

Both adults laughed as Raven and Derrick chased after the mouse, batting and swatting it as it got closer to them. The laughs grew louder as Derrick crouched down to pounce on his prey, only to land on the ground as the toy decided to change course. Raven had managed to trap it in a corner, but as she raised her paw to smack it, she inadvertently left enough room for the mouse to escape, continuing the chase.

"Come on," Maddie finally gasped, as tears ran down her eyes, "Let's unpack all this."

"You want me to turn it off?" her husband asked, steadying himself on the arm of the sofa.

"Yes, dammit!" Dan panted, speeding after his prey, "Turn the damned thing off!"

"Naw," his mother responded, "Let them play."

"I hate your parents," Sam said, trying to smack at the toy as it sped away.

"Join the club," he remarked, landing on the ground again as his pounce failed to end the torment.

His parents went to the kitchen just as Danny, Jazz, and an embarrassed Tucker came downstairs and laughed as they saw the cats play with their new toy.

"Great," Dan thought to himself, as his paw missed the mouse again, "Tucker's wearing a wig, a mini-skirt, a pair of tights, and purple lipstick, and yet I'm the one that looks like an idiot."

**Dan Muse: Hey! You are writing another chapter!**

**Me: Gotta go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oak Leaf Ninja: All right. I will!**

**greekghostgirl: Better not say that to their faces, that is, unless you like yours to be all clawed up.**

**The Cutters Pain: So, you've already imagined Dan as a kitty before this story appeared?**

"My gosh," Jazz said, looking strangely at the object in front of her, "Is that a giant, purple football?"

"He's as subtle as a flying mallet, isn't he?" Danny replied, phasing out of the Speeder.

With light push, he easily moved the obstacle out of the way before rejoining his sister back in the Speeder. Gently nudging the vehicle's controller, Jazz eased the urged the Specter Speeder inside the revealed portal. Within seconds, they found themselves in Vlad's lab.

"You think he's home?" she asked, turning the ignition off.

"Only one way to find out," Danny responded, phasing back out as he carried the statue with him.

As he took a few steps, the boy heard somebody yelling angrily in the next room.

"What do you mean it's not there?" Vlad demanded, pacing back and forth in the living-room with his cell to his ear, "That's where I dropped it! It has to be there!"

"Well," the other ghost on the line answered, "It's not! I looked everywhere and it's not where you said it would be."

"There has to be some sort of mistake!" the billionaire declared, "You made a mistake! You didn't look hard enough!"

Skulker growled at the accusation and sought out for some aspirin for his oncoming migraine.

"How dare you accuse me of not looking hard enough!" he shouted, shoving his arm into the medicine cabinet, "I'm the greatest hunter all of the Ghost Zone!"

"And yet," Vlad remarked, sarcastically, "You continue to get your cheese-doodles kicked by a teenager."

"So do you!"

"Look," the hybrid growled, "I just want my fudging statue!"

"And," Danny said from behind his arch-nemesis, "Want an explanation for it."

The elder ghost turned around to see the Fenton children glaring at him. Daniel was holding the debated cat statue that Skulker was sent to find.

"Umm," Vlad said into the receiver, "Skulker, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Alright, Plasmius," Danny demanded, still glaring at the cheesehead, "What's going on with this thing? What do you want it for?"

"Oh, nothing," Vlad smirked, pocketing his phone, "Just thought it would look nice for the mansion."

"Oh, please," Jazz snorted, rolling her eyes, "The day that's true is the day Mom decides to dump Dad and marry you. Don't respond to that."

Now, it was the billionaire's turn to roll his eyes.

"Anyways," he said, extending his hand, "I'll thank you children for returning that to me."

"Not so fast," the younger hybrid said, flying up towards the ceiling, "First, you tell me how to turn Sam back into a human!"

"What?" Vlad asked, looking completely shocked.

"Oh, quit pretending," the girl answered, "You knew this cat could turn people into cats. That's why you have it in the first place! Now, you're going to tell us how to turn them back!"

"And if I don't?" Vlad smirked, switching from Masters to Plasmius, "What will you do then, Jasmine?"

"Oh," she shrugged, looking bored, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he responded, taken aback.

"Nope," Jazz continued, "But, Danny might have a few words for you."

Before Vlad could respond, he felt a blow from behind and found himself flying towards the opposite side of the room. Looking behind him, he saw Daniel lowering his hand where the ecto-blast had come from.

"You want another one," the teen asked, glaring at him, "Or are you going to tell me how to change Sam back into a human?"

Vlad answered him with a growl and an ecto-blast of his. Danny dodged this as Jazz hid under a table. The younger hybrid phased himself through the wall to the lab as the older one followed.

"How do you change her back?" the boy demanded as the billionaire stood before him, "That's all I want to know!"

"Really?" Vlad asked in mock concern, "That's all you want, Daniel? Too bad I won't tell you!"

The elder halfa punched Danny in the stomach, forcing him to crash into the wall behind him. The younger ghost dropped the cat to Vlad's delight. He bent down to pick it up, but was beaten to it by Jasmine.

"Not so fast!" she declared, taking out a silver object from her pocket, "One more move and the cat's history!"

"What are you talking about, girl?" Vlad demanded, reaching for the statue again.

She stepped back and pointed the slim metal to the idol.

"Don't make me use the Fenton Laser!" she screamed.

Her brother stared at her in confusion, but the billionaire took no notice.

"A Fenton Laser?" he asked, skeptically, "Really, Jasmine? You're threatening me with laser pointer?"

"It's not a pointer!" she insisted, "It's a real laser! If it can destroy a ghost in thirty seconds flat, what makes you think it can't do the same to ghost objects?"

"You're bluffing," Vlad responded, uneasily.

"Do you want to find out?" she smirked.

"You can't be serious," he insisted, "You destroy that cat, and Samantha will never be human!"

"True," Danny shrugged, floating to the ceiling, "But you'll never be able to use it, either."

He glared at the teenagers as they smirked back at him.

"What do you want?" Vlad growled, folding his arms.

"Tell us how to turn Sam back into a human," the younger halfa growled back, transforming into Fenton.

"You need the sapphire," the cheesehead growled, "Put the sapphire into the cat's eye-socket, aim it at Samantha, and she ought to turn back."

"Where is the sapphire?" Jazz asked.

"Tell you what," Plasmius smirked, retaining his human form, "You allow me to come with you back to Amity Park, and I'll give you what you need."

The siblings huddled together, discussing his proposition.

"Well?" Jazz asked, looking at her brother, "What do you think?"

"I think he's up to no good," Danny frowned, "I definitely don't believe he wants that statue just for decoration."

"Agreed," the red-head nodded, "But I really don't think we've got a choice here. We're going to have to let him come along with us if we want Sam back the way she was."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," her brother sighed before breaking the huddle.

"Alright, fine," he growled at Vlad, "You can come, but you'd better be right about that sapphire!"

"Indeed, I am," Vlad nodded, changing forms.

The teenagers watched as the billionaire phased through the ceiling and phased back, holding something in his hand. As he changed into Masters, the elder halfa opened his hand, revealing the dark blue stone inside.

"Shall we then, children?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Thank you!**

**The Cutters Pain: A wolf is rather interesting, but I'm more of a cat person than a dog one. Thank you, though!**

**greekghostgirl: Do they really have a choice?**

**CSIalchemist: He probably would. **

"And the Nobel Peace Prize award goes to Ms. Samantha Manson for inventing a cleaner and more eco-friendly fuel source made out of soil, water, used tin cans, and the sun's own rays."

The auditorium exploded with applause as Sam shyly walked on stage and held out her hands to receive her prize. The golden medal was handed to her, and she held it triumphantly over her head as the crowd roared with delight.

"Speech!" the crowd cheered, "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

She raised up her hand to summon their silence and was obeyed.

"Well," Sam said into the microphone, pushing a strand of her hair away from her face, "I'd like to thank the Nobel Peace Prize for considering me for such an honor, let alone granting it to me."

The audience politely applauded to the men and women on stage, smiling at the woman for her gratitude.

"I'd also like to thank my parents for inspiring me at a young age to reach out and care for our precious Earth."

The grey-haired couple beamed as the crowd clapped for them. As they did so, Sam's eyes wandered around the room, searching for him. At last, her violet eyes met his sky ones. He smiled at her, ruffling his jet black hair as she smiled back.

"And finally," she announced, "I'd like to thank my husband, D-"

"MREOW!"

Sam widened her eyes a split-second before something body-slammed right into her.

"MEW!" she protested, sprinting to the other side of the room, ignoring the malicious laughter behind her.

"Oh, man," Dan chortled, striding up to where she was hiding, "You should have your face!"

"Dammit, Dan!" she hissed, sticking her head out from underneath the table, "What the hell is your problem? What purpose did scaring the shit out of serve?"

"I'm bored," the tom replied, licking his paw, "My twerpy self isn't home, yet and I need somebody to torture."

"I swear," the black cat growled, "If I had opposable thumbs I'd grab the Fenton Peeler and shoot you with it!"

"And if you did," he remarked, casually, "I'd have to scratch your eyeballs out of their sockets."

"Oh, screw you," she hissed, "Now, leave me alone. I'm tired. Go torture a ball of yarn or something."

Dan leapt up on top of the sofa and curled up on a pillow. Though he pretended to have fallen asleep, he was actually watching Sam. When the tom was convinced she had fallen back into Dreamland, he cautiously stalked back over to her. Though the cat was still hidden under the table, she had left her head out. A mistake she would regret in another minute or so. Dan leapt up to the table and crouched, grinning evilly. Suddenly, he jumped off, claws extended, and landed on Sam's head. With another wail, she awoke and sprinted to where she had been previously as he continued laughing.

"Man," he gasped, regaining his composure, "That never gets old."

"That hurt, you bastard!" Sam growled as her hairs stood on its ends, "Knock it off!"

"Make me," he purred.

After ten years, Dan had forgotten had vengeful his old gothic friend could be. Sam had given him a reminder when she decided to accept the tom's challenge. Before Dan even knew what was happening, the dark cat pounced on the lighter one and clawed at his face. With a hiss, he clawed back at her with his back feet, forcing the other off.

"Oh, you're so going to regret that," Dan growled, crouching down.

However, Sam was too quick for him and darted off as he pounced. While he was still dazed on the floor, she started batting his face again. Dan bit her paw, got up on his hind legs, and batted her back. With a growl, she ran behind him and bit his tail, earning herself a smack and several painful scratch marks on her back. Undeterred, she rolled over as Dan aimed for another scratch and bit him again. Growling and glaring at the rebellious female, the tom started hacking and gagging, causing Sam to cast him a curious look.

"What's wrong?" she sneered, "Cat got your tongue?"

Not answering, Dan went on with his choking until he felt the lump go up his throat. Grinning evilly, he opened his mouth and spit the glowing hairball at Sam, knocking her to the opposite side of the room and straight through the front door.

"Gross!" she cried out, as he strolled outside to admire his chaos.

While she kicked the hairy mass off her, Dan pounced again, landing straight on Sam's back. She hissed as she rolled over, knocking him off, and continued smacking him as he smacked back.

"Keep it up," the tom warned, "And you'll lose all nine lives right here!"

With a mighty smack, Dan sent the female down to the ground. He went behind her for another shot before a dark shadow fell over the two of them. Irritated, Dan looked up and nearly fainted at what he saw. Sam looked up to see what stopped him and joined him in staring at the giant Rottweiler growling at them.

"Oops," Dan muttered, backing away slowly, "Must have sent that hairball too far."

"You think?" Sam growled, backing away with him.

The male glared at her before the dog let out a bark and snapped at the cats. Luckily, the two were already running down the street as fast as their tiny legs would allot them. Angry, the canine went after them, barking and snapping along the way. Dan turned around and hissed at the Rottweiler for daring to attack him, but the dog lowered its head and tried to snap him up in its jaws. The angry cat smacked the dog, injuring its nose and sped off as his companion searched for an exit.

"Aw, man," she groaned, "How far did you send us? I can't find the house!"

"You know," the tom growled, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" the female hissed, "You're the one that started the fight in the first place!"

"No!" he spat back, "You did! You attacked me first!"

"I most certainly did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"BARK! BARK!"

The cats turned around in horror and stared at the dog as it advanced towards them. They looked behind them again only to discover their path blocked by a tree. The Rottweiler lunged at the felines again, barely missing Sam.

"Up the tree!" Dan commanded, clawing his way up the bark.

Not needing to be told twice, Sam immediately followed him. The canine lunged again, only to hit its head against the bark. Growling, it stood up on its legs and barked as the cats parked themselves on a branch, their tails twitching a mile a minute as they glared at their foe. The tom looked for an exit and spotted it at a nearby rooftop. Without realizing he was doing it, he floated to the roof as his companion watched with amazement.

"How long could you have done that?" she demanded.

"Done what?" he asked, before looking down, "The hell? I forgot about this! Damn it! How do I forget about one of the only useful powers I've got left?"

The dog watched him float and demanded the cat to drop to the ground, but the tom remained in the sky.

"Great," Sam said, "Now, could you please help me down?"

"Well," Dan replied, purring evilly, "I suppose I could."

He watched as the black cat stared at him with expectancy.

"Well?" she demanded after a few minutes of him doing nothing, "Aren't you going to help me?"

"I could help you," he purred, licking himself in mid-air, "But, I don't think I will."

"Dammit!" she hissed, "When I get my paws on you, I'm going to scratch your voice box right out of your throat!"

"You have to come get me, first," he smirked.

Still hissing, Sam swished her tail violently, unaware of the berries growing nearby. Inevitably, her tail snagged on the berry branch, causing her to pull at it, sending the berries flying aimlessly.

"Hey!" Dan growled as one of them hit him, "Watch it!"

Getting an evil idea, the female twitched her tail madly again, sending several berries flying off in his direction. Annoyed, the tom smacked at the berries, causing him to lose his concentration on his flying. With a "Mreow!" Dan went hurling down towards the ground.

"I certainly hope they're right about a cat always landing on his feet," he pleaded.

Though he didn't land on his feet as he wanted to, the tom was still unhurt. His pillow, however, wasn't.

"Ouch!" a girl whined, sprawled on the ground, "The hell?"

She stood up, allowing Dan to see her brush the dust off her pink shirt as her teal eyes frowned in disapproval. With a sinking heart, the cat realized who he had landed on as his victim searched for the culprit of her misfortune. Unfortunately, she found him.

"Oh!" Paulina cried out, "A poor wittle kitty!"

"Mreow!" he protested as she picked him up.

"And where did you come from, you sweetie wittle kitty witty!"

"Mreow!"

"BARK! BARK!"

The girl turned her head towards the sound and scowled at the dog.

"Dammit," she muttered, "Not you again. I thought I told Dash to keep you locked up when I'm walking on this street!"

The dog looked at her for a moment, then turned its attention back to its victim. Paulina looked up and saw a black kitten staring at her with wide eyes looking completely horrified.

"Oh!" the human cried, grasping Dan even tighter, "Your poor little friend! Here!"

She placed the tom into a blue stroller with black netting around the opening and zipped up the netting.

"I bought this an hour ago for Mr. Piddles!" she explained as the cat tried to claw himself out, "But I'll let you borrow it for a minute while I help your friend. Go ahead and claw all you want, you sweetie weetie! It's scratch proof!"

"Mreow!" he responded, scratching even harder.

"That's a good kitty!" Paulina beamed, walking towards the tree.

Dan continued his clawing before remembering he could still go intangible. He tried, but was unsuccessful. Confused, the tom tried again, only to be refuted once more. He growled as he continued his clawing, revealing a tag in the fabric.

"Invented, by the creators of Fenton Works." he read, "Ghost-proof netting guaranteed to prevent your ghosts from escaping! Works on cats, too!"

With a growl, he swiped at the tag.

"Of course it does," he sighed, clawing at the netting.

"Hey! Teddy!" Paulina yelled, approaching the canine, "You like pepper?"

She took out a red can of pepper spray before releasing the contents at the dog. With a yelp, the Rottweiler ran back to its own yard. Satisfied, Paulina put the can back and reached for a tree branch. Knowing what she was planning to do, Sam climbed further up into the tree, looking for an escape route.

"Poor wittle thing!" Paulina sympathized, "You're scared to death, aren't you?"

"For once," the cat muttered, "You got something right."

She tried to leap again, but this time, the girl caught her and held her close, ignoring the feline's claws digging into her skin.

"I know," she soothed, petting the scared animal, "I know. That doggie was a big meanie, wasn't he kitty?"

Climbing back down, Paulina unzipped the stroller again, but only enough to drop Sam in, closing it up before Dan could climb out.

"I know!" she said, cheerfully, pushing the stroller, "Why don't I take you home! You want to live with me, you sweet, adorable things!"

"Mreow!" the tom pleaded, resuming his rapid scratching.

"Mew!" the other cried, helping him.

"Good!" Paulina nodded, "But first, I need to give you two names. I know! I'll name you Princess Pinkysparkles and you can be Snowflufferkins!"

"MEW!" cried the female cat.

"MREOW!" the multi-colored one wailed.

"Aw!" Paulina cooed, turning towards her house,"You love your new names!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CSIalchemist: Poor saps…**

**ChopSuzi: Embrace the pain, and yes, they most likely will.**

"And every night, I would lock myself in my room and study until it was time for bed. Even then, I would occasionally sneak a flashlight under the covers and continue my schoolwork. My mother was dead serious when it came to academics. Not that I'm saying Maddie isn't."

Danny wore a furious scowl on his face as Vlad went on about his straight A's in high school, while thinly veiling his criticism in the younger ghost's study habits. Jazz checked the Speeder's rearview mirror every so often to check that Vlad wasn't playing any of his tricks on her brother, or more likely to check that Danny hadn't jumped in the backseat to kill the cheesehead.

"I for one blame your father," Vlad went on, lecturing Danny, "How on Earth that imbecile passed kindergarten, let alone college, is beyond me. But, no doubt his horrendous habits have rubbed off on you, poor boy."

"We're here!" Jazz announced while praying that she had interrupted what would most likely have been a nasty fight between the hybrids.

"Oh," the younger one muttered, "Thank the merciful heavens."

"Alright," Vlad said after stretching a bit, "Give me the cat."

Danny scowled at the billionaire's extended hand.

"You think I'm stupid?" he sneered.

"Daniel, I need to put the sapphire into the cat's eye," the older ghost growled.

"I can do it myself," the other replied.

"I'll go find Sam!" Jazz shouted as she sprinted out of the Speeder and dashed up the stairs.

"Daniel," Vlad sneered, transforming into Plasmius, "If you want to help Samantha, you'll give me the statue."

"What do you want with it?" Danny asked as he changed into Phantom.

"Frankly, that's none of your business, boy," Plasmius sneered, taking a step towards Phantom"Give me the statue and I'll change Samantha back into a human."

"What do you want with it?" Danny insisted, stepping back.

Vlad growled and prepared to lunge for the feline before Jasmine ran downstairs, interrupting the argument.

"Uh, Danny?" she said, "I can't find Sam."

Both ghosts looked at her curiously at her announcement.

"What are you talking about?" her brother asked, "She was in the living-room when we left."

"Well," the girl shook her head, "She's not there now."

"Oh, come on," Danny sighed, flying up the stairs with Vlad close to his tail. Jazz ran up as the ghost-boy appeared from under the couch.

"Told you," she remarked as he growled.

"Please tell me," Vlad said, sarcastically, folding his arms, "That you did not fudging drag me here just to play hide-and-seek with the cat."

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Jazz shouted, crawling on the floor, "Kitty want a treat?"

"The girl wasn't a cat in the first place, was she?" Vlad asked joining in on the search.

"No," Jasmine replied, "Where the hell is Sam?"

"Better question," Daniel spoke up, pointing to a hole in the front door, "Where the hell is Dan?"

"Dan?" the older ghost asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Long story," his foe moaned as Jasmine ran into the kitchen.

"Tuna!" she sang, cheerily, "Does kitty want tuna? I've got fresh tuna for the kitty!"

There was no answer to her call.

"Dan!" she continued, "Tuna!"

Still no response. Vlad stifled a groan. He'd never be able to get his hands on the statue at this rate.

"Oh, yeah," Daniel said, scowling at the hole, "Dan's behind this alright?"

"Dan?" the other ghost asked, floating in midair.

He was ignored. With a growl, the boy stalked off followed by his sister.

"I'm calling Tucker," he growled, possibly forgetting Vlad was still there, "Jazz, you start searching the neighborhood. Tucker and I will join you later."

Jasmine turned back and ran out the front door, obeying her brother's command. Daniel grabbed the phone as he stormed upstairs, furiously pounding on the buttons. With a growl of his own, Vlad headed towards the basement, but stopped as a bit of glitter on the table caught his eye. He stared at the golden cat in disbelief. How could the children forgotten about this? Then again, they had Jack for a father. With a wicked grin, Plasmius grabbed the statue and started running, only to be tackled from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Danny demanded, "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to leave you alone with this?"

He reached for the statue, but Vlad shoved him off with a grunt and phased down into the Fenton's basement. Quickly, Danny followed him, hoping the Ghost Portal's gates weren't left open. Unfortunately, they were. The frootloop had managed to reach the portal, but immediately, the teen flew for the gates controls and successfully locked them shut before Plasmius could fly through.

"Give me the statue!" Danny demanded.

"Oh," Vlad smirked, "I think not, Daniel. I've got a better idea."

With a triumphant laugh, Vlad held the statue in front of him and waited for the cat to fire its beam. Danny stared at the statue for a few seconds as the billionaire tried to trouble-shoot the problem.

"Fudge!" he shouted, shaking the idol, "Turn him into a cat!"

Nothing happened. The teenager continued to stare at Vlad as he fought the urge to laugh.

"I am your master!" Vlad shouted, angrily, "And I command you to change the boy into a cat!"

Silence.

"Pretty please?" the older ghost pleaded.

With a snort, Danny shot an ecto-beam at him, knocking the statue out of the frootloop's hand. The boy dodged for it, but Vlad grabbed his tail and swung him to the opposite side of the room."

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted as Danny's body hit the floor, "It's mine!"

The billionaire grabbed it, but another beam shot it out of his hand again. He growled, turning towards Danny, only to realize it was his sister who had shot him.

"Not one more move!" she warned, aiming the ecto-gun at his face, "This baby's full loaded!"

Vlad smirked as he aimed an ecto-blast at the girl, only to have it intercepted by Danny. The boy had been injured by it, but for good measure, Plasmius shot another one. As Jazz ducked, Vlad again reached for the cat and successfully obtained it, only to see its lone eye glowing menacingly.

"Oh, butter biscuits!" he cursed as the ruby prepared another attack.

He threw the statue down as it let out its curse. Danny flew out of harm's way just as the beam was about to touch him, but his sister was not so lucky. With a yeowl, Jazz began her metamorphosis. Horror reflected in her eyes as she realized what was happening.

Danny turned towards Vlad to punch him in the face, only to see the Ghost Portal doors completely open with no frootloop in sight. A glance on the floor suggested that he had taken the cat with him, though he dropped the sapphire.

The boy turned back, realizing his sister must have stopped transforming since the culprit's eye was no longer there, but discovered it was taken away too late. The orange tabby stared back at him, strangely not frightened, but curious about her transformation.

"Reow?" she asked, rubbing against his leg.

"Damn it," Danny sighed, picking up his purring sister, "This is getting ridiculous."


	11. Chapter 11

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Danny just can't catch a break, can he? And don't worry about it. We all get busy.**

**The Cutters Pain: Dani's not going to make an appearance, so definitely not her. As for Tucker, I haven't made up my mind yet.**

**greekghostgirl: Yep, Jazz too. Good thing Vlad couldn't get the cat to work right, or else Danny would have joined the litter. **

Paulina lifted up the bed-skirt and grinned when she saw Snowflufferkins madly wagging his tail.

"Aw," she cooed, "Look at you! You're so happy!"

Just to sure her how happy he felt, Dan growled as she reached for him.

"I hear you purr!" she squeaked in a high voice.

Dan wasn't too sure if the girl was joking or not, but sadly, he suspected it was the latter. As Paulina held out her arms, he extended his claws and tried to scratch the idiot's arms. He wasn't successful.

"Now, now," she scolded, gently, lifting him up to eye level, "You be a good kitty, or Mama's going to have to put you in time-out."

"Oh, I'd love to see you try," the tom growled.

"That's good kitty!" Paulina cooed as Snowflufferkins made a strange purr, "Now, let's join Princess Pinkysparkles and Mr. Piddles, shall we?"

He continued his strange purring, twitching his tail back and forth ferociously. She stroked the cat as she walked him back into the room with his friends. She giggled when she saw Princess Pinkysparkles wag her black tail, making the exact same weird purr as Snowflufferkins. Mr. Piddles sat there, looking extremely exhausted. Paulina wondered what was wrong with him., but she didn't think too much about it though as she noticed something amiss.

"Princess Pinkysparkles!" she jokingly chided, "Where's your bonnet?"

The cat wagged her tail even harder as the human put the other cat down, watching him spring off under a table.

"Don't you worry, you cutie wittle kitty!" she said, petting the female, "I'll go fetch you another one!"

Sam glared at the shallow witch as she walked off, sighing when she was out of sight.

"Finally," she growled, "I thought she'd never leave."

"She'll be back soon enough," the tortoiseshell replied, sadly, "Too soon for my taste, really."

"Gee," Dan growled, sarcastically, "I wonder why."

"There's got to be a way out of here," Sam mewed, desperately, "You've been here longer than us. You know a way out, right?"

"You honestly think I know?" Mr. Piddles responded, "Your judgment must be severely impaired."

"I found it!" Paulina sang, coming back into the room as she waved a pink cloth in the air, "I found another bonnet!"

Sam stared in horror at the behemoth in front of her before she took off running, but the other girl was too quick for her.

"Now, now," she said as the cat squirmed in her arms, "I know you're excited, but you have to hold still."

Dan chortled to himself as Paulina forced the hideous, pink bonnet on poor Sam's head.

"Now, don't you feel left out, Snowflufferkins," Paulina remarked, tying the bonnet under the growling cat's chin, "I've got a pretty pink bow for you!"

Now it was sam's turn to laugh as Dan dodged the human's attempts to capture him. Mr. Piddles looked on wearily, shaking his head sympathetically.

"Poor sap," he sighed, watching the chaotic scene, "Doesn't know how hopeless his situation is."

"So," Sam replied, making room for Dan as he zoomed past her, "You don't know a way out."

"If I did," the other cat answered, "I wouldn't be here suffering this humiliation. I'd be back to my mistress by now."

"Your mistress?" Sam inquired, ignoring the black-and-white tom's yeowling as Paulina caught him, "You mean Paulina isn't your original owner. I mean, not owner, I'm not sure how you cats-"

"We call them our humans," Mr. Piddles replied, "Every cat knows that. unless of course, they're strays."

He looked at the female with curiosity as he said that last word, taking a quick glance at the hissing cat behind him as his captor tied on the ribbon.

"No," Sam shook her head, "We're not. We used to be human. I mean, I used to be human. He used to be a humanoid ghost until some golden cat statue turned us into cats."

"Golden cat statue?"

Sam didn't have time to reply. Paulina had come by to pick her up along with Mr. Piddles.

"Whew!" she sighed, carrying the cats to the blue stroller, "Your little friend was so excited about his new ribbon. Weren't you, Snowflufferkins?"

The cat responded with his strange purring as she deposited Princess Pinkysparkles and Mr. Piddles inside with him.

"Now," she said, pushing the stroller, "How about a nice walk outside, hm?"

"I'm going to kill that little bitch," Dan growled, trying to kick off his bow, "I swear I will."

"Good luck getting into her room at night," Mr. Piddles said, sadly, "If she's not sleeping over at someone's house, she's locking her door at night. Ra knows how many times I've tried to break into her room to just end this misery."

"Now, now, Snowflufferkins," Paulina scolded, making Dan's hair stand up on its end, "Don't ruin your nice bow! We want you to look nice for Aunty Star!"

"Oh, great," Sam growled, "If it's not that shallow witch, it's her sidekick."

"Star's actually not that all bad," Mr. Piddles replied, "At least she understands the difference between a purr and a growl."

"A genius," Dan growled.

"Now, my dear," the tortoiseshell turned to Sam, "You mentioned a golden cat?"

"Yeah," she replied, confused, "It turned Dan and me into cats."

"Did it have a ruby and a sapphire for eyes?" the other asked.

Dan stopped attacking his hair accessory and stared at Mr. Piddles.

"A ruby, yes," Sam replied, astonished the other knew, "But, I don't know about the sapphire. One of the eyes were missing."

"How do you know this?" Dan demanded from the tortoiseshell.

The other did not acknowledge him.

"How were you turned into cats?" he asked, "I mean, what were you doing before your transformations?"

"Well," Sam replied, glaring at Dan, "He was trying to murder my best friend."

"He deserved it," the tom growled.

"And I was chasing another best friend," she went on, "He ruined my History project, and I got mad at him. So I started chasing him."

"What the hell is going on with that statue?" Dan demanded.

Before Mr. Piddles could answer, Paulina started to sing cheerfully to her prisoners.

"We're here!" she said, as a blonde girl smiled at them.

"Aw!" Star cooed, "Princess Pinkysparkles looks so adorable in her bonnet!"

Sam growled at the girl as Dan twitched his tail again.

"How sweet!" Paulina cooed as her friend stepped a few paces back, "She's thanking you!"

"Uh," the other one said, uncertain, "Okay. Sure. Let's go with that."

Paulina unzipped the stroller and took out the embarrassed kitties, letting them romp around in the living-room.

"Now," Paulina sang, "You kitties behave while Mama and Auntie Star go and talk about how we're so much better than the losers at our school!"

"Did you see what that goth dweeb was wearing, today?" Star snorted, "I mean, come on! The goth scene is like, sooooo, not original."

"Tell me about it," Paulina answered as Sam growled, "And that techno-geek hit on me again today! Why doesn't he like, get a life, or marry his phone?"

The girls walked away, leaving the cats alone.

"Now, about that statue?" Dan said, turning back to Mr. Piddles.

"I may be wrong," the tortoiseshell answered, "Though from what you've told me, I highly doubt it. What you've just described to me sounds exactly like the idol my mistress created in order to protect the creatures of the world from their pursuers. I'm ninety-five percent certain that statue belongs to my mistress, Bastet!"

"Bastet?" Sam replied, "Isn't she an Egyptian goddess, or something like that?"

"Indeed she is," Mr. Piddles nodded, "The goddess of protection! She built that statue to protect the world from evil!"

"By turning evil into cats?" the other tom snorted.

"Why, yes as a matter of fact," Mr. Piddles replied, coldly, now knowing Dan's story, "You most certainly deserve punishment for your wickedness."

To this, Dan growled, glaring at the tortoiseshell.

"But as to you," the cat turned to Sam, ignoring the seething Dan, "I can't understand why you were transformed. Perhaps the idol mistook you for a wicked creature when you chased your friend."

"It can't tell the difference?" the black cat asked.

"Sadly, no," the other said, "My mistress was complaining about that unfortunate side-effect, but the good news it it's really easy to turn back into a human."

"How?" Dan asked, perking up his ears.

"Simple," the other feline replied, "All you have to do is perform a kind act in front of the statue and it turns you back to normal."

"That's it?" the kitty-ghost answered, taken aback, "That's all we have to do?"

"And you must mean the act," the former replied, glaring at Dan before wincing, "However, the bad news is you need the sapphire to turn you back, or it won't work."

"Which brings us back to square one," Sam sighed.

Mr. Piddles paid no attention, but looked at Dan curiously.

"You're a ghost, right?" he answered.

"Yes?" Dan answered, "Why?"

"Do you have any powers in your kitty form?"

"Why?" the tom demanded.

"Listen," the cat said, standing up, "If you help get us out of here, I'll help you search for the sapphire."

"Not like I've got a choice, do I?" Dan snarled, looking around the room, "Is there a ghost-shield nearby?"

"At Star's house?" Sam asked, sarcastically, "Even if she did, the girl can barely spell her name, let alone know how to work a ghost shield."

"Alright, then," the tom replied, grinning evilly, "Stand away from the wall."

Mr. Piddles and Sam ran from said wall as Dan started hacking and choking.

"What's he doing?" the tortoiseshell asked.

"Hairball," the black cat answered.

"At a time like this?" the other sounded irate.

He soon regretted his rashness as Dan shot the glowing ball out of his mouth and straight through the wall, creating an easy escape route.

"I take that back," Mr. Piddles apologized.

"Let's go!" the other tom yeowled, leading the escape party out through the house, "Why I didn't try that sooner, I've know idea."

"Doesn't matter," Sam panted after him, "Now let's find Danny!"

"The hell?" a familiar voice asked from above their heads.

The cats looked up and stared at Tucker as Tucker stared back at their new hair accessories.

"Sam?" he snickered, pushing a strand of his wig back from his face, "Is that you? What's with the bonnet?"

Dan and Sam glared at him as Mr. Piddles stared wide-eyed at Tucker's mini-skirt.

"Good Ra," he muttered, "This is so wrong."

**I apologize if I'm wrong about the Egyptian mythology thing (which I'm most likely am), but I'm not changing the chapter because of it. Greek mythology is more of my forte. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oak Leaf Ninja: It's a miracle Paulina's still alive after their torment. **

**ChopSuzi: Don't worry. That's the last time in this story I'm planning for Tucker to appear in drag, for now… And as for how I do it, I'm not really sure. Please tell me if you figure it out. **

**CSIalchemist: You're surprised Paulina's ditzy? A tortoiseshell is actually the coloring of a cat's coat. ****.org/wiki/Tortoiseshell_cat**** P.S. Sorry for forgetting to respond to your previous post. I didn't see it until after I posted Chapter 11. **

Mr. Piddles purred with delight as Danny stroked h is orange and black fur. Dan and Sam warily eyed an orange tabby nearby with turquoise eyes.

"That's Jazz," Danny answered without being asked, "Vlad was here while you two were gone. He took the statue after turning Jazz into a cat."

"Meow?" the cat in his lap stirred, looking at the tabby.

"Where were you guys, anyways?" Jazz asked, slightly twitching her tail as she looked at Dan.

"Mreow!" the tom answered angrily, not noticing that Tucker and Danny were staring at her.

"You can talk?" the geek asked, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You can understand me?" Jazz asked, just as wide-eyed as her brother, "Wait, why can you understand me, but Dan and Sam?"

The mentioned cats looked at each other just as confused as the rest of the room.

"This is just a guess," Danny finally answered, "But I think Vlad may have taken the statue too soon. Physically, you're a cat. The statue finished that part, but it didn't finish your transformation completely! Vlad stole it before it could!"

"I think you're right!" the tabby exclaimed.

"Mew," Sam groaned, "Mew!"

Dan growled in response as the tortoiseshell meowed sadly, before jumping out of Danny's lap, pacing back and forth.

"What are they saying?" Tucker demanded, "What did they just say?"

"Sam said now they'll never be changed back; Dan wants to kill Vlad; and Mr. Piddles-"

"Meow!" the other cried.

"Sorry. Hori says that stealing the statue is a wicked thing to do to his mistress."

"His mistress?" Tucker asked.

Danny ignored him and turned to Sam.

"What do you mean you won't change back? Do you need the statue?"

"Mew!" she responded, standing on her hind legs as she rested her paws on Danny's pants leg. "Mrew meow mreow! Mew!"

"Translation?" the hybrid asked, looking at Jazz.

"Mr. Piddles-"

"Meow!"

"Sorry," she apologized, "Hori told her that they can only be changed back after they perform a kind deed in front of the statue."

"Mreow," Dan added.

"And you need the statue's sapphire in its eye," the tabby finished, licking her paws.

"Well," Danny responded, digging into his pocket before pulling out a stone, "We've got the sapphire."

Hori took a few steps towards the blue gem and sniffed it before purring.

"Bastet?" Jazz asked, looking at the purring tom, "Who's Bastet?"

"Mew!" the black cat responded, "Mew. Mew meow. Mrew."

"Meow!" Hori joined in, "Mreow meow Yreow!"

"Uh," Tucker responded, glancing at his best friend before turning back to the cats, "What did they say?"

"It seems that Hori's mistress is Bastet, the Egyptian goddess of protection, and she built that golden statue to help protect the world from wicked people by turning them into cats."

This earned a hiss and a growl from Dan as he glared at the other tom. In response, the tortoiseshell hissed back.

"Anyways," the tabby continued, "The cat works by identifying somebody who is trying to harm a good person as wicked and uses its ruby to turn the wicked person into a cat. He can be turned back to his original form by performing a good deed in front of the statue. Now, it's supposed to be kept in one of Bastet's temples in the Ghost Zone, but I guess somebody stole it, most likely Vlad."

"Ha!" Tucker laughed at Sam, "You shouldn't have chased me, eh Sam? Look what happened, you naughty wittle-kitty-witty!"

Tucker enjoyed a few more laughs before the black cat enjoyed her revenge.

"OW!" the geek screamed, trying to shake Sam's claws out of his right leg, "That hurts! No! Bad Kitty! Somebody get the spray bottle!"

Sam kept on digging her claws deeper and deeper into Tucker's flesh as Danny tried to figure out where his friend had left the bottle. Dan, feeling a little left out of the chaos, decided to entertain himself by helping the gothic kitty.

"YEOWCH!" Tucker cried as the white-and-black tom joined in on the fun, "Dammit, Danny! Hurry up! Bad Dan! Bad Sam! Bad Kitties!"

"Mreow!" Dan purred, happily as he played with the living scratching post.

"Hey, Kitties!" his scrawny self cried, holding a slim metal tube, "Look what I've got!"

He pressed the button and waved the small red dot on the wall behind Tucker before all four cats gave chase. With a moan, Tucker limped off to the bathroom to clean up as Danny snickered, watching the cats stampede around the room trying to kill the laser beam.

"So, anyways," he chortled, "Does Hori have any idea how we can get the statue back?"

"Meow!" the tortoiseshell replied, trying to reach the red light on the wall.

"No," Jazz panted, smacking the wall as she desperately tried to climb up it, "But, he thinks that maybe Bastet might be able to help us."

"He knows where she lives?" he asked, waving the Fenton Laser to the opposite side of the room.

"Meow!" Hori answered, batting at the floor, "Meow mreow meow!"

"There's a temple," she replied, as she crouched, "in the Ghost Zone where's she's known to answer anyone who calls her if you give a few gifts."

She ended up pouncing on the floor, accidently jumping on Dan instead of the laser. With a hiss, he turned around and smacked her face several times before returning his attention back to the dancing light.

"Does he know the way?" aiming the laser beam on Dan's tail, making him spin around in circles as he tried to capture it.

"Meow," Hori replied, getting ready to pounce on the confused kitty while he was dizzy, "Meow."

"He says," she translated, crouching down along with Sam, "It's not too far from here. He'll give you directions."

Dan hissed as he continued to chase himself, unaware of the awaiting attacks he was about to experience. When he finally looked up, the first and last warning he got was his former friend's body in the air, heading straight towards him as she prepared to land.

"Mreow!" he cried out as his friend, sister, and the new cat all jumped on him.

He heard his pathetic self laughing completely out of control as everybody smacked and batted at the poor cat's tail, trying to kill the evil laser of doom. Hissing and growling, Dan rolled over and got everybody off of his back before smacking their faces for daring to use him as a trampoline. Still growling, he ran off to his spot underneath the couch, madly swishing his tail to and fro before Danny used the laser to lure him out again. Again, the boy pointed it at the cat's tail, and again, the cat chased after it before looking up and noticing his sister flying towards him, her eyes completely mesmerized at the light that danced on his body.

"Aw, shit," he sighed before being dog piled again.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Cutters Pain: Quite frankly, the fact that he didn't rip Paulina's face off for forcing a pink bow on him is kindness enough.**

**greekghostgirl: With Dan at the bottom, poor kitty.**

**CSIalchemist: Hori's pure cat, so he won't become human. Sam and Jazz will find something with no problem. As for Dan, well, ummm….I'm sure he'll find some-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, couldn't write that with a straight face!**

"Meow," Hori instructed Tucker.

"He says go left and then straight for a couple miles," Jazz translated.

Tucker pulled the Speeder's controls towards the desired direction as Danny watched his feline self eye the red cooler. The tom was in the midst of observing the cooler's door, trying to gain an easy access, though to be fair, Jazz was watching it, too. Sam and Hori had managed to restrain themselves, but still kept glancing at it every now and then.

"Mreow?" Dan asked Danny, turning his head towards him.

"No," the younger phantom sighed, "I've told you like ten times already. The red snapper's for Bastet, not you."

"Mreow?" the tom persisted.

"Ignoring you," the hybrid replied.

"Mreow?" Dan continued pleading.

"Maybe," the tabby said, still staring wide-eyed at the chilled box, "We should just taste it. You know, just to be sure it's the perfect kind to give to Bastet."

Her feline brother seemed to like this idea.

"For the last time, no," her human brother answered, glaring at the felines.

"Mreow?" Dan kept insisting, standing straight up so he could rest his forepaws on the boy's knees, "Mreow?"

Danny made no answer, but scowled at the ghost-kitty. Suddenly, to his surprise the cat got back down on all fours and began purring while rubbing the shocked boy's leg.

"What the hell are you doing?" the boy shouted.

"Mreow!" the cat purred, not disturbing his rubbing, "Mreow! Mreow!"

Sam let snort as she watched the scene unfold.

"He says," Jazz translated, "That he's very sorry for trying to kill you and your friends and family. He says you taught him how to be good again and he wants to thank you for it."

"Oh really?" Danny asked, skeptically as he arched an eyebrow at the kitty.

In response, Dan jumped up on Danny's lap, still purring, and continued his rubbing."

"Okay," the human phantom said, ignoring his friend's laughter in the front seat, "This is weird."

This sentiment was further enhanced when his sister joined in on the purring and rubbing.

"Danny," the tabby purred, "I love you!"

"You know," her brother answered, "You guys can act all cute and sweet as you want, but you're still not getting any of Bastet's snapper."

As soon as he said that, Dan let out his only warning, a growl, before biting his idiot self's hand and flying off to the passenger seat up front. Looking back, the tom flattened his ears and let out a hiss.

"He says he didn't mean any of that apology stuff," Jazz replied, coldly glaring at Danny.

"Yeah," the boy replied, holding his injured hand, "Figured."

"Meow!" Hori interrupted the debate.

"The temple's straight ahead," the tabby replied, quickly forgetting her anger, "You can't park at the temple entrance, though. It's considered disrespectful."

"Where do I park?" Tucker asked.

"Meow," the tortoiseshell answered, "Mew meow."

"You can park on the right," Jazz interpreted, "There should be something around to tell you where."

As if on cue, a giant, grinning cat statue appeared in front of the vehicle's windshield displaying a sign on its base.

_Welcome Worshippers! Please Park All Vehicles Here Before Praying to the Glorious Bastet! Don't Forget Bingo Night on February 7__th__!_

Tucker turned into the parking lot as Danny reached for the icy container. As soon as the Speeder's door was opened, Hori bolted up to the front, leading the rest of the procession to the sacred altar. They walked for no more than five minutes until they came across a cream-colored Scottish fold sitting at the door.

"Hori?" the cat asked the leading feline, "Hori? Is that you?"

"Indeed it is, Renisenb," he answered, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It's been three years, I believe," she answered, staring at awe her friend, "Where on Earth have you been?"

"At the dwellings of a most terrible witch," the cat continued, "But, all is well, my dear. Do not fret for me anymore."

"Hey, lovebirds," Dan growled, "Are we going inside anytime soon?"

"These creatures," Hori went on, "Are here to see our mistress. Two of them have been transformed due to a mishap, but the other…"

He glared at Dan, not finishing his sentence.

"Of course, dear friend," Renisenb answered, "Have you your gifts?"

"Yes," Sam answered, nodding to the cooler Danny was holding as he and Tucker listened to Jazz's commentary.

"Then follow me," the Scottish fold said, turning towards the temple doors.

"When you get inside," she explained, leading them down the dark hallway full of carved stone cats, "You will meet Kameni and he shall aid your efforts in contacting our mistress."

"Kameni's still here," Hori asked with a twinge of jealousy in his voice, "I thought he went back North."

"He did," Renisenb replied, "But he came back after you disappeared, my dear."

"Hmmm," the orange and black tom replied, growling a little.

"Kameni?" Sam asked, looking at Hori.

Hori did not answer her, but kept is thoughts to himself.

"Here we are," the cream-coated feline purred as they reached a golden door with the images of cats carved on them, "And now, I leave you. May Bastet bless you strangers. I'll be waiting out here."

Hori led the group through the doors, surprising a Russian blue playing with an orange-and-black Scottish fold kitten.

"Hori?" the cat cried in surprise, "Hori! Is that really you?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, too Kameni," Hori grinned, "And…"

He stared at the kitten who stared back at him with wide-eyes.

"Um," Kameni answered, uncomfortably, "Renisenb had kittens a few months after you disappeared and this is one of them. She named him Yahmose. You know, after her brother."

"What?" the other cat looked confused, "After what he almost did to her?"

"Uh, excuse me," Sam interrupted, "I get that you want to catch up with your old friends and everything, but Dan, Jazz, and I are still cats!"

"What?" the tortoiseshell replied as if he were stunned, "Oh, yes, right. Terribly sorry. Kameni, my friends and I wish to speak to our mistress."

"Have you the gifts?" he darker cat asked.

"We do," the tabby answered, licking herself.

"Then place them at the altar and stand back," the Russian blue instructed, shooing Yahmose away from the room with his tail.

After Jazz translated the cat's orders, Danny took the snapper from the cooler and placed the offering on the altar, careful to keep Dan from seeing it.

"Mistress Bastet!" Kameni cried out to the air, "Please accept this offering and heed our call! Hear our prayers and exterminate our woes! For you are our mistress! You are our mistress of the cats!"

Danny floated in the air, wincing at the priest cat's wailing and yeowling. He looked over at Tucker and noticed that the geek was having a hard time keeping his hands away from his ears as Kameni screeched on. After the prayers were over, a gust of wind filled the temple and lit the candles and torches set on the walls. The ghost looked ahead and noticed that the altar was missing. In its place stood a slim figure with pointy ears sticking out of its head. Smoke clouded the figure's features, but was gradually disappearing.

"My darling pets," a woman softly cooed, "Why have you called me? What troubles my precious treasures?"

The ghost-boy gasped as the smoke around the figure in a white tunic cleared, letting him have a clear view of the woman with the head of a cat standing front of him.

"Mistress Bastet," Hori started, stepping forward, "I thank thee for hearing our prayers and assisting us in our time of need."

The goddess said nothing, but nodded her light-brown head.

"My friends," Hori continued, nodding behind him, "Were once of humanoid nature-"

"And ghost," Dan interrupted.

"And ghost," the tortoiseshell glared at him coldly, "But, now they are of feline nature. While one of them does deserve his punishment-"

Hori broke off glaring at the black-and-white tom as he glared back.

"The others have been persecuted unjustly by the same villain who has stolen your sacred statue from your temple."

"I know the man you speak of," Bastet nodded her head, "And I know of your fellow felines' transformations. You have the sapphire, Daniel?"

Danny jumped a little, taken aback at the goddess's address.

"Uh," he answered, "Um, yes, ma'am."

He dug into his pocket and retrieved the dark blue stone.

"Good," the goddess said, approvingly, "Take every caution you can to guard it. Samantha, Jasmine, and Daniel require your great care if they have any hopes of changing back to their original forms."

"I will, umm, ma'am," Danny promised, "But, it's still useless without the statue, isn't it?"

"Correct," Bastet answered, "But locating the statue and retrieving it isn't too difficult of a task for you, I wager."

"But," Tucker intervened, "We don't even know where it is. Unless, Vlad hid it in his lab. He wouldn't be that stupid, would he?"

"While there is no question of Vladimir being a fool," Bestat snorted, "He is not as foolish as that. No, he has hidden it with Skulker. I assume you know where the hunter's lair is, correct?"

"Right," Danny assented, "I do."

"

"Wait, um, ma'am," the younger ghost asked, quickly, "Before you go, there's something that's been bugging me. What does Vlad want with that stupid statue, anyway? I mean, if he's trying to take over the world with it by turning every person on the planet into cats-"

"And he is not," Bastet interrupted, "No, he has stolen my sacred idol for the purpose of transforming you into a cat."

"Me?" Danny shouted out in alarm, "Why me?"

"If you are not human, or a humanomoid ghost," Bastet reasoned, "Then you will not be much of a threat to Vladimir, thus enabling him to easily murder your father and take control of the entire world, both human and ghost. When he attacked you earlier today, my idol recognized his evil intents and tried to stop him, but unfortunately, your sister was punished."

She looked sadly at the tabby who merely shrugged.

"No big deal," she mewed, "It's kind of interesting seeing the world from a cat's point of view."

"Yeah," Dan snorted, as Sam rolled her eyes, "Interesting."

"But being back to my old self will be even more interesting," the black cat finished.

"Now then, Daniel," the goddess concluded, "I believe you know what you must do, now. I give you the best of my blessings on your journey."

The smoke filled the room once more and fogged the feminine figure.

"By the way," Bastet replied before completely disappearing, "After you have successfully retrieved my statue, you'll be kind enough to restore it in its proper place."

"Bastet has spoken," Kameni spoke up after the fog carried away the goddess, "And now what shall you do?"

"Well," Danny replied, after hearing his sister's translation, "I guess we go to Skulker's and get that cat."

"May Ra grant you the best of his blessings," Hori bowed his head.

"You're not coming?" Sam asked him.

"No," the cat shook his head, "I've been away from home for far too long as Yahmose has proven to me. It's time that Renisenb and I catch up with each other and make up for lost time, if you know what I mean."

He purred delightfully as Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Hori," the tabby growled, "Seriously? Imagine that sometime in the future, some pathetic computer-science-wannabe is sitting on her ass at her laptop, drinking her fifth or sixth cup of coffee at night, staying up until at least midnight to record this story for all of the internet to laugh and mock at, and she discovers you said that and typed this up. You really want kids to know that that was your last words to us before we leave?"

"Wait," Dan blinked, looking completely confused, "What?"

"Okay," Danny said, picking up his sister, "I don't know what he said, but I'm guessing he's staying here. Well, thanks for your help and whatever you just said, Hori."

"Yeah," Tucker chimed in, "Thanks dude!"

As the group left the temple, the Russian blue remembered that he had almost forgotten to give them an important message.

"Wait!" he cried out, "Don't forget about Bingo on the 7th!"


	14. Chapter 14

**CSIalchemist: My kitties do the same damn thing. Or, at least, my real life Dan Kitty does. Real life Sam Kitty's less persistent. Real life Dan Kitty will sit there and stare at your fork as she (real life Dan Kitty's female) meows away. If you don't get the hint, she will climb up on your leg and dig her claws in. The more you ignore, the deeper the claws penetrate. You can't shake her off, either, because she "rides" your leg as your trying to get rid of her. Damn cat…**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Congratulations! You just won three foot ball of multi-colored yarn!**

Vlad glared angrily at the mechanical ghost after he had finished his observations.

"What the fudge do you mean you don't know how to work it?" the hybrid demanded, "You're the technological expert in the Ghost Zone!"

"One," Skulker replied, folding his arms, "That's Technus. And two, even Technus wouldn't be able to figure out how to work the damned statue because it's not technological at all! I can't work the wires in it if there are no wires for me to work with in the first place!"

Growling, Vlad leered at the golden cat, mentally hurling cursed pastries as it sat there, mocking him.

"If you want my advice," Skulker continued, "I'd say take it back to the temple and find some other way to get back at the whelp. Maybe let me test out my blade on him?"

"Oh, yes," the billionaire said, sarcastically, "That's an excellent idea. Let this hunter who's been trying to capture the boy for three years now attack him with a blade. Hey, maybe Daniel won't become intangible and dodge it, this time."

"Oh, look whose talking," the cyborg sneered, "Mr. I've-Been-Trying-To-Kill-My-Ex-Best-Friend-For-Three-Years-Now-And-Still-Get-Beaten-Up-By-His-Teenage-Son."

As the ghosts continued their argument, a pair of green eyes peeked from the corner that hid the owner. Stifling a snort, Danny cautiously floated towards the idol and quickly grabbed it, only to be tattled on by a blaring alarm. Three felines poked their heads around the same corner as the two ghosts stopped their argument and stared at the wannabe thief.

"Um," the boy muttered, nervously, "Oops."

"Daniel," Masters smirked, transforming into Plasmius, "What a surprise to see you. And just what do you think you're doing with my cat?"

"Your cat?" Jazz hissed, running to her brother's side," Don't you mean Bastet's cat?"

"Mew!" Sam hissed as Dan growled.

"Bastet?" Vlad replied, pretending to be confused, "Bastet? Nope. Never heard of any goddess named Bastet."

"Then how'd you know she's a goddess?" Danny asked, glaring at his enemy.

"Enough talking," Skulker growled, as two large, glowing blades appeared from his arms, "It's time for me to teach you what happens when you break into my realm."

"I agree," the elder hybrid said before blasting several pink ecto-beams at the boy.

Danny easily dodged the blasts, but he could not dodge Skulker as the ghost charged at him with his blades. Pinning the young phantom to the ground, the cyborg grinned wickedly as he prepared to slice the boy's head off, but was intercepted by a black cat flying at his face.

"AUGH!"he cried, running around in circles as Sam clawed at his eyes, "Get it off me! Get it off me!'

Danny reached for the golden cat he had dropped in the attack, but discovered it was already picked up by the cheesehead. The younger hybrid flew up to grab it from him, but Vlad pushed him back with another ecto-blast. He flew towards the boy, readying another blast, but a sharp pain at his ankle.

"BUTTER BISCUITS!" he cried out, looking down.

A black-and-white cat was glaring at the frootloop with his red eyes as he hung down the ghost's ankle with just his teeth.

"Get off me!" the tom's victim demanded, shaking his leg vigorously, but to no avail.

With a growl, Vlad reached for the kitty, ignoring the scratches his attacker gave him, and pulled the cat off his bloody boot. Dan tried to fight back as Plasmius held him high above that bizarre hairstyle of his, but again, his claws did nothing.

"MREOW!" he shouted as Vlad hurled him to the opposite side of the room, causing the cat to hit the wall hard before he slid down limply to the floor.

Jazz ran for her fallen brother as Plasmius scanned the room for Daniel. No sign of the boy. He was definitely up to something. Ignoring Skulker's screams and running about, Vlad went down the corner to discover the whereabouts of the younger hybrid. Unfortunately, he paid no heed to what was happening behind him.

"Gotcha!" Danny cried out, triumphantly, blasting the billionaire with an icy beam.

Crying out in shock, Vlad dropped the idol, allowing the boy to quickly pick it up and scoop the sapphire out of his pocket. He had just put the stone back into its proper place when a fierce yeowl followed by a groaning "Mew" was heard. Danny turned around to see what had happened, only to be blasted in the back with a plasmic blast.

"Two can play that game, Daniel!" the elder ghost snarled, reaching for the fallen statue.

"Oh, no you don't!" a girl cried out.

Vlad only had time to look confused before another attack on his ankle was made, forcing him to drop the precious cat.

"Don't you dare try to hurt my brother again," Jazz hissed, furiously clawing on Vlad's ankle.

Danny reached for the cat again, only to notice the blue eye glow brightly before shooting its beam at the tabby.

"Meow?" his sister cried out as her legs grew longer and less hairy.

Both hybrids watched in awe as the girl's orange fur shrunk back onto her head, creating her carrot-colored hair once more. Her pale skin traveled up her body as her paws grew to hands and feet. Finally, the statue called back its beam and admired its work as Jazz stood up on her two feet.

"I'm human?" she asked, staring at her hands before throwing them up in the air, "I'm human!"

"So," Plasmius said, thoughtfully, "It's the red beam that turns you into a cat."

Before the siblings could respond, Vlad quickly grabbed the cat and aimed it at Danny.

"Now then," he smirked, "Red beam, I command you to turn Daniel into a cat!"

Jazz and Danny glanced at each other and snickered as the cat remained silent.

"Fudge!" the older ghost cried, vigorously shaking the statue, "How in the fudge do you work this thing!"

Smirking, the younger ghost shot an ecto-beam at Vlad, knocking the statue out of his hands and into the next room.

"Hey," Dan hissed, as the statue whizzed past his tail, "Watch it!"

Turning his attention back to Skulker, he dodged another blast from the cyborg's arm cannon!

"Dammit!" the ghost cried, "Hold still!"

"What the hell is taking Tucker so long?" Sam growled, as she took another swipe at the ghost's boots, not damaging him in the slightest.

That question had been running through Dan's mind as well. Before they left, Renisenb had informed the group that an apology gift to Bastet for the missing statue would help win the goddess' favor. Why they ended up doing it instead of Plasmius was never made clear, but Jazz figured it was to apologize for taking so long to retrieve the damned thing and putting it back. Tucker volunteered to fetch a gift, and to make an excuse for not being in the fight, Dan thought, but still, a trip to the grocery store for a can of tuna shouldn't take this long! He didn't have much time to curse out the geek though, since Skulker was aiming another blast at them.

"Dammit!" Skulker growled again, "Maybe this will settle you down!"

Changing the arm cannon into a rifle, the cyborg peeked at the crosshair as he aimed a red laser straight at the black cat's forehead. He glanced back at the other cat, but it seemed too hypnotized at the black one to do anything. Just as Skulker was about to squeeze the trigger, the tom jumped at the other cat, crashing it to the floor, making the hunter miss.

"Dammit!" he cursed again, aiming the rifle again, "Hold the hell still!"

He tried to aim at the multi-colored cat, but the damned thing kept smacking at the wall along with its partner. Growling, the mechanical ghost aimed for the cat's tail, but the black one noticed it and batted it, alerting the other to the danger, and to the light on the floor. Skulker groaned as the cats clawed at the floor where the light was now shining.

"Okay," he sighed, "That was a mistake."

He changed the rifle into the blades.

"But, this one," he smirked, enjoying the cats' fear on their faces, "Won't be."

He swung a blade down on the tom, causing him to dodge the attack. Skulker let out a snort as the cat hit the wall in its escape, causing it to crumple onto the floor. The ghost attacked again, but cried out in surprise as the blade went through the tom, not hurting it in the slightest.

"Great," he sighed, withdrawing the knife, "A ghost cat."

He turned to the other one and noticed it pawing at the fallen statue.

"But," he smirked, "You're not, are you, kitty?"

"Mew?" it asked, lifting up its head.

Skulker replied with another swing of the blade. The cat dodged it as he expected it to. Kicking the statue to a corner, the ghost aimed another swing, driving the cat back once more. This game was played several more times before finally, the hunter had trapped it into a corner. Coincidentally, he trapped it into the same corner as the statue.

"I've got you now!" he sneered, aiming another blow.

Sam looked behind her, already knowing there was no crack open. She thought about dodging between Skulker's legs, but the space seemed so small, she highly doubted a mouse would go through. The same observation was made for the sides.

"Mew!" she cried out, awaiting her death.

"MREOW!"

Sam lifted her head up, only to have it knocked down again as Dan phased through the mechanical ghost's body and land right on top of her, making the both of them intangible as Skulker's blade swung at them.

"The hell?" he cried out.

Dan hissed, not noticing the glow of the statue's eyes nearby. Sam noticed, however.

"Mew?" she asked.

The tom looked at the statue and was hit square in the face by its blue beam just as the red beam hit Skulker in the face. Sam watched the transformations of both ghosts, glancing from the one on top of her to the one beside her. The cyborg ghost let out a yeowl as body shrunk as the other one let out a yelp as his body grew. The cat watched her friend's black-and-white legs grow in size to arms and hands as his white hair disappeared from his body, reforming on his head. Turning her head again, the goth watched Skulker's metallic body turn green, but she didn't notice any hair, not even on top of his pointy ears.

"The hell?" Dan's regular voice asked, "I'm me again?"

"Meow!" a tiny, robotic voice cried out, staring at his tail, "Meow!"

Dan and Sam both looked at the green robotic kitty as he hissed furiously at him.

"Meow!"

"Aw," Dan smirked, "Is the wittle kitty mad?"

Hissing, Skulker sprinted at the bigger ghost clawing his arm, furiously.

"OW!" he protested as he grabbed the cat's neck and pulled him off him, "Bad kitty! You need a time-out."

Grabbing a glowing wire basket, Dan got up to his feet and stuffed the mechanical cat inside, gluing it shut with his ecto-slime. Growling and hissing, Skulker scratched at the basket to no avail.

"Now then," the other ghost said, placing the basket down, "Let's see what my twerpy self is up to, shall we, Sam?"

Agreeing with his idea, Sam took off after Dan after he had picked up the statue and arrived just in time to see Vlad hurl Danny on the floor as Jazz tried, but failed, to attack the older hybrid with the Fenton Peeler. With a snort, Plasmius shot an ecto-beam, knocking the peeler out of the girl's hands and into a wall. He was readying an even bigger ecto-beam into his hand before a raging roar surprised him, sending him straight to the wall to join the Fenton Peeler. Knowing the drill, Jazz ducked and covered her ears as she waited for her brother to finish.

"Whew," she sighed when he was done, "Thanks Danny."

"Huh?" Danny asked, rubbing his sore head on the floor next to his sister, surprising her.

"Wait a minute," she said, warily, looking at the opposite direction.

She gasped as she saw Dan in his true form holding the sacred statue as a black cat ran towards Danny. Looking down, she noticed Danny staring right at where she had been a few seconds ago.

"How in the hell-?" he asked, not finishing his sentence.

Ignoring him, Dan floated towards where Vlad had landed, and shot him with an electric ecot-beam as the billionaire tried to get up.

"If anybody's going to be torturing my pathetic past self," he snarled, "It's me!"

"Hey!" Danny protested, standing up.

"Your pathetic self?" Vlad asked, staring at both Phantoms before noticing the similar logos on their chests, "What in the fudge-?"

Dan grabbed Plasmius and hurled him to the other side of the room, not letting him finish his question. With a grunt, Vlad crashed towards the floor and involuntarily changed back to Masters. Growling, he forced his ghost form to appear again just as Dan aimed another electric beam at him. Vlad flew up, missing the charge by inches.

"Skulker!" he cried, "Get in here and help me!"

"Meow!" a robotic voice answered.

"What the-?"

Plasmius peeked into the other room and noticed a green mechanical kitty, hissing and clawing at its prison.

"Oh, well that's just peachy," the billionaire complained, "It works on you, but not on Daniel!"

While the frootloop was distracted, Danny shot an ice beam onto his back, forcing him into the room.

"Come on," he said, lowering his hand, "We've got the statue. Now, let's get out of here."

"Tucker has the Speeder," Dan reminded him.

"Well," the younger Phantom answered, "We're going to have to go without. You take Jazz, and I'll take-"

"Hey, guys!" Tucker said, cheerfully as he walked into the other room, "I've got the salmon-Whoah!"

He stared at the mechanical kitty, unaware of Vlad sneaking up behind him.

"Aha!" Plasmius cried, triumphantly as he wrapped his arm around the boy's neck, "Got your little friend here, Daniel!"

"Oh, no," Danny moaned, "More problems."

"Now," Vlad continued, holding a glowing, pink ball of ecto-energy towards the geek's face, "Give me the cat, and your little friend here won't get hurt!"

"Mew!" Sam cried, racing to her friend's rescue.

"Oh, very funny, Daniel," the older hybrid rolled his eyes," I meant the cat statue! Give me the cat statue, or your friend gets it!"

Jazz and her brothers ran into the room, but it was Sam that made the first attack as she bit the frootloop's ankle.

"FUDGE!" he cried out, releasing Tucker, who was only to happy to run, "Get off of me!"

He kicked his leg hard, sending the cat flying towards the wall.

"Sam!" Danny cried, flying to save her while Dan filled his lungs for another wail.

"Uh," Tucker said, staring at the statue's glowing eyes, "Guys?"

Instead of a wail, the older Phantom let out a surprised cry as the statue in his arms again shot out both its beams, blue for Sam and red for Vlad. Danny caught his friend, but nearly dropped her when he discovered she was getting heavier. A look at her face revealed a surprised kitty morphing back into a surprised human. The opposite was true for Vlad. The surprised humanoid hybrid morphed into a surprised kitty hybrid.

When the statue was finished, everyone stared at the new black cat as he stared back at them with his red eyes.

"Mreow?" he asked, staring at the statue, "Mreow!"

Suddenly, the cat let out a hiss and flew at the statue.

"Hey!" Dan cried, dropping the statue.

Ignoring him, the cat hissed and growled as it clawed furiously at the statue. Snickering, Danny put Sam down as he reached for a nearby glowing basket and opened it as his psychotic self peeled Vlad off the statue, muttering curses under his breath as the cat protested with his claws. Finally, the ghost managed to get him into the wired cage.

"Damn cat," he muttered, looking over the numerous injuries on his hands.

"So," Tucker finally said, slowly, "Do you want me to lock up the salmon and caviar in the Speeder so that those two don't get to it?"

At the mention of the seafood, both Vlad and Skulker perked their ears up with interest.

"I'll take that as a yes," the geek answered himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**CSIalchemist: You never know with some people. They can surprise you a lot. **

Danny shuddered as he looked at the carved faces on the walls.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, holding the cooler with the offerings.

"It's those faces," he replied, "It's like they're watching you or something."

"Ugh," Jazz replied from behind, "Now that I think about it, it does."

"Great," Tucker piped in, "I'm going to have nightmares tonight about those faces, as if Dan disappearing wasn't enough."

"I wonder where he went off to." Sam muttered.

"Who cares?" her hybrid friend growled, "So long as it's away from us, I don't care where he is or what he's doing."

The goth frowned at him, but he didn't notice. He doesn't care? Danny does not care about where Dan went after he disappeared into thin air right in Vlad's mansion? Well, she certainly cared. She wanted to know where he went and what he's doing. She wanted to know what mayhem he's planning on next and if the town was going to be demolished. She wanted to know if Danny, Tucker, Jazz, everybody was going to be victims or survivors.

Most importantly, though, she wanted to know why he saved her. She wanted to know why he leapt up from his safe corner, away from Skulker's weaponry and shot himself straight towards her. Why did he phase her through the knife, knowing that one wrong move or one wrong second would probably kill him.

"Sam?" Jazz asked, making the goth return to reality, "The offerings?"

Sam blinked as she noticed for the first time the pedestal in front of her. Everyone stared at her as she grinned, sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologized, bending over the cooler, "Man, that was a quick walk, right?"

"Quick?" the geek rebutted," Are you crazy? We ran into so many dead ends, traps, and who knows what else, and you think it was quick?"

"Um…" she answered, trying to think of an excuse, "What? You guys never heard of a joke before?"

"Okay," Danny answered, slowly as he put the cat back in its proper place.

Sam removed the fish and its poor eggs and placed them next to the statue. Everyone stared at the pedestal in anticipation and excitement. When nothing happened, Tucker broke the silence.

"So," he asked, "We just go then?"

"I guess," Jazz answered, leading the way back, "I think the Speeder's this way."

Jazz's hypothesis was proven correct an hour later, after avoiding even more death traps and dead-ends. The two cats in the backseat growled and hissed furiously, glaring at their captors.

"What were you thinking about?" Danny asked Sam as Jazz drove the vehicle home.

"About what?" his friend asked, confused.

"Back in the temple?" he answered, "You were thinking about something."

"Oh," she replied, shaking her head, "It's nothing. Just, you know, wondering."

"About Dan?" he asked, already knowing the answer, "Look, Sam, don't worry, okay? I'm not going to let him try anything on this town. You, Tucker, Jazz, and everybody else in Amity Park will be perfectly safe. If he even thinks about trying to kill us all again, I'll tear him apart! Does that make you feel any better?"

"Um," Sam answered, not knowing what to say, "Sure. Let's go with that."

"We're home!" Jazz thankfully interrupted the conversation, "What are we going to tell Mom and Dad when they ask about the cats?"

Everyone looked at the two evil kitties in thought. The pair hissed in response, wagging both their tails furiously.

"You think Mom and Dad will buy the lost cats story again?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," his sister replied, skeptically.

"Here," Sam volunteered, "I'll take them. If my parents ask, I'm watching them for a friend until we figure out what to do with them."

"Sam," the hybrid said, not pleased at the idea, "They're ghost cats. Do you really think-?"

She took out the Fenton Laser, not letting Danny finish his question. Pointing the metal tube at the space between the two kitties, Sam pressed the button and waved her hand, letting the light dance in front of them. Mesmerized, the cats stared before pawing the floor of their cages in a desperate attempt to break free.

"Meow!" Skulker pleaded.

"Mreow!" the other followed.

"Okay then," Danny chuckled, "I guess it's not too hard for you to handle."

Smiling, Sam put away the laser and took hold of the cages.

"I better go home," she said, stepping out of the Speeder, "Dinner's almost ready."

Saying good-bye, the goth headed for home with the unhappy felines. Her attention was diverted by a baby bird cheeping sadly as it desperately flapped its wings.

"Oh," Sam cooed, "You poor thing. Did you fall out of your nest?"

After setting down the cages, she scooped the bird into the palm of her hand and used the other to climb up the tree.

"Let's find your home," she continued cooing.

"What?" a familiar voice asked, confused.

Sam abruptly turned her head to the direction of the voice and gasped she saw the muscular ghost look at the goth with the same surprised expression.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, forgetting about the bird for the moment.

"Plotting," Dan replied, looking her, "You?"

"The bird," she said, remembering it, "The poor thing fell out of the nest."

She saw the mentioned nest just a few inches from Dan's foot and eased her way over to it. As Sam deposited the baby back to its home, it cheeped happily before fluffing its feathers, preparing to sleep.

"Why did you run off?" Sam asked, turning her attention back to him.

"Yeah," he snorted, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back, "Like I'm going to stick around your little boyfriend of yours so he can call Clockwork on me."

"Okay," the goth answered, "First of all, he's not my boyfriend."

The ghost rolled his eyes in response, but Sam ignored him.

"And second of all," she continued, "Doesn't Clockwork already know you're here?"

"Most likely," Dan answered with a shrug, "Which means I need to get my ass out of here now. You done with your interrogation?"

"Wait," Sam pleaded as Dan stood up, "One more. Why did you save me?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, folding his arms, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she answered, folding her own arms, "Why did you save me from Skulker? You were safe where you were. Why endanger yourself and help me?"

Dan glared at the girl as she glared back. Both were silent as the minutes dragged on. Finally, the phantom let out an aggravated sigh.

"Look," he answered, "If you think it's because I had a change of heart and felt guilty for all the horrible things I did, well, sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not. I did it because I can't appreciate my revenge on my pathetic little punkass self if he's too depressed over his girlfriend's death."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam shouted.

"Whatever," the spook muttered.

He flew up into the air and raised his hand to tear a portal into the Ghost Zone, but before he did, Dan looked back and noticed the cat cages on the ground.

"Before I go," he asked, lowering his arm, "What are you going to do with those two?"

"What?" the goth looked down, "Them? I'm just going to tell my parents I'm watching them for a friend until we figure out a permanent solution."

"Hmm," Dan thought, grinning evilly, "If I might make a suggestion?"

He lowered himself down and whispered his idea into Sam's ear. Bursting out into laughter, the girl had to hold onto a nearby branch to keep from falling.

"Oh, my gosh!" she gasped, "Oh, my- That is just- BWAHAHAHA!"

"Am I to take that as a yes?" the ghost asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" the girl continued laughing, "Oh, my gosh! A thousand times, yes!"

The cats looked at each other as the muscular demon swooped down and picked up the handles of their cages.

"See you later," he called back to Sam before taking off.

The girl wiped the tears away from her eyes as she prepared to climb down. It wasn't until she reached the ground did she realize the truth of Phantom's words. "See you later." The question was when he did see her later would it be as terrible as Danny predicted, or would it be as good as Sam predicted?

**Look! A line break!**

Humming to herself, the girl looked at her nails, inspecting each and every one. Satisfied, she smiled as she put away the nail polish. She heard the doorbell ring and growled in irritation. Probably some nobody again. Sighing, she descended down the stairs and yanked open the door. Too her surprise, she found no one there. That is, until she looked down.

"Meow!" cried a strangely, green kitty.

"Mreow!" a black one cried out staring at her with its red eyes.

"Aw!" she squealed, happily, "Kitties! Wittle Bitty Kitties! Oh, you're so cute!"

The cats cast a frightened look at each other as the girl bent down to pick up the cages.

"Well," she continued cooing, "Aren't we so adorable! What am I going to name you? I know! I'll call you Cupcakesprinklies and Unicornglitterkins!"

"Meow!" Skulker cried out in horror.

"Mreow!" Vlad repeated the sentiment.

"Aw! You love your new names!"

Both cats glared at Dan laughing his head off in the sky as Paulina carried her new victims inside.

The End


End file.
